The Vampire
by NeoNimbus
Summary: The lives of Gumball and that of his family are turned upside down when Elmore becomes the residence of a mysterious family and the chaos that soon follows.
1. Prologue: A New Home

**Greetings fellow readers and for those who are or aren't familiar with me, I am NeoNimbus. Initially, I haven't planned on writing another story, but after a long while, I decided to give a shot. However, The Newcomer is still my top priority and as such, this story won't be updated as much. Nevertheless, I do intend on finishing this story up as soon as I can.**

**Before any of you say anything, no, I am NOT a fan of the Twilight series. I don't like that series then and I don't like it now. This is just my own take on vampires (and the supernatural) in general.**

**Now that I am finish with that, I'll just get straight to the point: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball. I only own this story and the characters written for it.**

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

**The Vampire**

_An Amazing World of Gumball Story_

By NeoNimbus

Prologue-A New Home

It was a dark and cold night on the outskirts of Elmore, as the winds blew the trees as hard as they could, leaves dancing through the air like no tomorrow and the moon shines brightly as the sun. It seemed that this will be another night like the night before. Or at least, it was supposed to be.

Suddenly, on top of a desolated hill, a huge vortex opened, causing an old, ancient castle to slowly ascend above. Even more amazingly, a huge storm formed above the castle, tremendously roaring as lightning cracked and whipped all over the place and the winds increasingly become ferocious. When the castle finally settled itself on top of the hill, the mysterious weathers suddenly ceased, as if they never happened at all.

The ancient castle looked down on the town of Elmore with bleak and despair, its nature given off a frightful presence in its own surroundings. Then, in a blink of an eye, the castle is suddenly brought to life by its ghoulish servants, as they quickly took actions to make preparations all over the building, making adjustments to their new surroundings.

While the servants were getting the castle cleaned up and making several repairs around the building, high atop of the tower, on the balcony, a young girl looked down on what will soon be her new home with complete boredom. She was a vampire bat, with light grey fur, a black nose, pearl earrings attached to her ears, wearing a black sweater, a dark blue skirt and a pair of white socks and red sneakers.

As the young bat continues watching the scenery from down below, she suddenly felt a quick breeze from her shoulder, prompting her to turn around and there she saw her dad standing near the entrance, also a vampire bat, but with dark grey fur, as he looked at his daughter with great concern.

"Is there anything troubling you, Camilla?" the Elder Vampire Bat asked his daughter. After a few seconds of silence, Camilla sighed before she eventually gave her dad an answer.

"I don't like the idea of moving to a dump like Elmore." Camilla replied. "Seriously, was it really necessary to move here to begin with?"

"Sweetie pie, I understand how you feel…" Camilla's Dad attempted to explain. "But the last thing your mother and I wanted was facing another mob after that last fiasco you pulled."

"Those villagers deserved to get their just desserts! After the way they treated our family, I couldn't tolerate such behavior anymore." Camilla retorted, justifying her action.

Camilla's Dad shook his head in dismay by his daughter's behavior. For the last few weeks in Transylvania, his daughter had been stirring up a lot of trouble whenever she dropped by, whether it would setting a store ablaze or sending a swarm of crows to any unfortunate travelers, in spite of his best attempt to control her actions. But the last straw for the villagers came when Camilla intentionally destroyed a statue of their founding father; needless to say, that disastrous event forced him to move the entire family, along with their servants, to relocate to Elmore, in hopes of starting a new life.

With these thoughts in mind, Camilla's Dad confronted his daughter once more.

"Camilla, you have every right to be angry, but attacking people and destroying properties isn't in our nature. You'll only succeed in causing chaos and mayhem wherever you go, as well as upsetting your own family. Is that what you want?"

Camilla was about to retort when she saw her father's stern look, prompting the young vampire bat to look down on the ground, realizing just how upset he is at her. Sensing his daughter's emotion, the stern expression from Camilla's Dad slowly disappeared, replaced by concerned.

"Camilla…" her father spoke once more."I'll admit that the local's actions against us upset me as well, but that doesn't give us the right to terrorize them. All it does is add fuel to the flame and will keep growing until it can no longer be contained. The point is you can't let grudges control your life all the time. It's best if you simply let them go. Do you understand?"

Camilla's dad waited for his daughter to reply, his arms crossed and tapping his foot lightly. Finally, after a long silence, Camilla finally gave her dad her response.

"…Yes dad, I do."

"That's all I wanted to hear." says Camilla's dad as he smiled. "Besides, there's actually a reason why we moved to Elmore to begin with."

"There is?" Camilla asked, arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Don't you remember about the Initiation?" Camilla's Dad asked.

Camilla continued to stare at her dad, having no clue what he was talking about. Slightly annoyed by his daughter's reaction, Camilla's Dad sighed before he began explaining to Camilla for the fourth or fifth time.

"For every young child of each Vampire clan, they must participate in the Initiation, a rite of passage that test each child of their respective clan, in order to determine whether they have gain the privilege to become a full-fledge vampire."

"You got to be kidding me, dad." Camilla responded, as she rolled her eyes. "I don't need to go through to that process. Besides, I've already proven I'm a vampire back in Transylvania."

"Terrorizing the locals and scaring livestock don't count." says Camilla's Dad, causing his daughter to moan in dismay.

"As I was saying…" Camilla's Dad explained once again. "The Initiation requires you to follow a strict guideline, so you need to listen very well, since this is very important. One, you must not reveal yourself as a vampire to anyone but your intended victim. Two, you cannot use your powers unless it's necessary. Three, you need to bring proof of your success by the end of the year. Do you understand Camilla?"

"Don't worry dad, I won't disobey you on this one." Camilla replied.

"Camilla, you have to-what did you just say?" Camilla's dad looked at his daughter, dumbfounded by the answer he had received just now.

"You heard me; I won't disobey you on this one." Camilla answered once again. "If it's really important, I don't see the point in arguing with you. Besides, as a Stoker, I'm going to ace this Initiation thing in no time."

With that in mind, Camilla teleport herself out of the tower, leaving a trail of purple smoke behind, while Mr. Stoker just stood there, pondering about his daughter's remark.

'_I'm sure hope you know what you're doing, Camilla.'_ Mr. Stoker thought, before he too teleported out of the balcony.

As the entire Stoker Clan settled down in their new home, little do they realized that neither they nor the town are unprepared for the chaotic events that will soon follow, especially for a certain blue cat and his entire, dysfunctional family.

_Next time on The Vampire_

_Chapter 1-One Batty Student_

_Gumball befriends Camilla on her first day of school and the vampire bat soon takes an interest in the blue feline._

**Tidbits**

**-I apologize if the prologue was rather short, but don't worry, the next chapter will be quite long and I can guarantee that.**

**-Similar to Brian in "The Newcomer", Camilla will be treated no differently from the rest of the cast and as such, will face similar situations just like them.**

**-Like Brian, when I do OCs, I always visualized how the characters would sound like, based on their personalities. In Camilla's case, I have Jessica DiCicco (who voices Flame Princess on Adventure Time) voicing her.**

**-As earlier stated, I am NOT a fan of the Twilight series. This is basically my own take on vampires, along with the supernatural genre as well. Also, expect a lot of banters regarding the vampire tropes in future chapters.**

**-In case anyone hasn't figured out, Camilla's last name derives from Bram Stoker (the author of Dracula).**

**Hope you readers are enjoying it so far. If anyone here has a suggestion, leave it in your review or simply PM me, and I'm more than willing to see what you guys have to say.**

**Thanks everyone and see ya next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: One Batty Student

**I apologize for the very long delay, but it was very tough to come up with the first chapter, especially since it, as well as future ones, are ongoing, as opposed to the episodic chapters like "The Newcomer".**

**Still, I didn't want to disappoint anyone, as I do intend on trying to spend enough time to work on this story, all the way 'til the end.**

**Also, I wanted to thank Truth of Chaos, as well as EvelioandZgroup, for helping me out. It really means so much for me. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**The Vampire**

_An Amazing World of Gumball Story_

By NeoNimbus

Chapter 1: One Batty Student

It was another day at Elmore Junior High, as Gumball and Darwin, along with the rest of their classmates, was getting ready for another lesson with their cantankerous teacher, Miss Simian. But right now, everyone in the class was discussing about the latest gossips; rumor has it that their class is about to receive a new student that have recently moved from Transylvania to the town of Elmore, despite the fact that they have done so since yesterday.

"So what do you think the new girl is going to be like?"

"I hope she's cute."

"I wonder what kind of sports she likes."

"Do you think she wouldn't mind if I possess her body for a crazy junk food spree?"

"I hope she likes a good laugh."

While most of the students are discussing about what kind of person the new girl is, Darwin turned to Gumball, curious to see what his brother has to say.

"Hey Gumball, what kind of person do you think this new girl is going to be like?"

"To be honest, I really don't know." Gumball responded. "All I do know is that she really needs to know her way around school, especially when she encounters Tina and her gang."

Gumball then pointed Darwin to the T-Rex, along with her friends Jamie and Anton, discussing on what kind of pranks they should pull on the new girl and the feline that had no doubt their intentions were anything but harmless.

"I see what you're saying Gumball." Darwin noted. "Still, I think we should find a way to make her feel welcome."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Gumball.

Before the two-legged fish could respond, the door to their classroom suddenly opened, prompting the entire class to head towards their assigned seat, before Lucy Simian, otherwise known as Miss Simian, walked right into her class, preparing for today's lesson. But first things first…

"Class, before we get started, I want each and every one of you to meet your new classmate, Camilla Stoker, feel right at home."

As soon as Miss Simian finished her announcement, the new girl, Camilla, walked right into the classroom. From what they could tell about her, she was a bat, with light, gray fur, a black nose, had pearl earrings on her ears and wore a black sweater and blue skirts, along with a pair of white socks and black shoes. The students also noted that, based on her expression and body language, Camilla was hardly enthusiastic to be here, as if she had far better things to do.

Despite the bat's behavior, everyone couldn't helped but be awed by her presence, whispering to one another about Camilla. That is, until…

**"****SILENCE!"** Miss Simian shouted, prompting every one of her student to shut up almost immediately, before the old, cantankerous baboon turned her attention to Camilla.

"I have to teach today's lesson right away, so make your introduction as short as possible."

Camilla sighed, despite being annoyed by the baboon's behavior, before she turned to the rest of the class and began her brief introduction for them.

"My name's Camilla Stoker and my family just recently moved from Transylvania a while ago. Otherwise, that's pretty much it."

"That was a very good introduction, Ms. Stoker. Now, you will be sitting right beside him."

Miss Simian then pointed an empty desk right next to the blue feline and almost immediately, the vampire bat made her towards the desk, sitting right next to him, before Miss Simian cleared her throat.

"Now that everything's in order, let's move on to today's lesson…"

While the cantankerous baboon began discussing the latest subject on the board, Gumball turned to see Camilla staring at the window, with boredom written on her face and hardly showing little, if any, interests on today's lesson.

"Hey…" Gumball whispered to the bat. "My name's Gumball and I was wondering if you want to hang out with me and Darwin today."

Hoping to hear a quick response from her, Gumball noticed that Camilla didn't seem to hear him at all. Realizing that she wasn't interested, the blue feline turned to whisper to Darwin, disappointed by the bat's silent treatment.

"Darwin, I don't think she's the friendly type."

"Don't say it like that." Darwin whispered back. "She's just not familiar with anyone, that's all. Besides, we should at least help her out when she needs it the most."

Gumball couldn't help but agreed with his brother's point. After all, he shouldn't get mad at the new girl for her behavior. At the very least, he could attempt to make friends with her, even if it's to soften her behavior up.

But right now, both he and Darwin had to focus their attention on today's lesson or get another hour of detention.

* * *

The afternoon had finally arrived, as every student from their classroom, including Miss Simian's, left the moment the bell gave the signal, filling the entire hallway, as everyone try to make their way to the cafeteria. But for one certain vampire bat, she wasn't looking forward to having a meal in the cafeteria. Instead, she was still trying to comprehend her new surroundings.

Several hours earlier, Camilla couldn't believe what she was seeing the moment she made her first step inside Elmore Junior High. The inside of the building was much larger than the building from the outside; somehow, it managed to fill in an assortment of characters that would have been impossible to accomplish back in Transylvania. This is something that Camilla would expect to happen in a novel, but this is clearly not the case at all.

'_How could every kid in this town get around in such a large place? This place is just as big as the castle.'_

"Hey new kid!" a voice shouted behind Camilla.

The vampire bat turned around to the direction of the voice and she couldn't believe what she was looking at. Confronting her were at least three individuals: one was a tyrannosaurus rex, towering over her friends, as Camilla sensed an aura of sheer intimidation. The other was a hybrid of sorts, appearing to be a Minotaur of some sort to the young bat. Finally, the last individual was a toast; his face somewhat burnt and was more timid and meek, compared to the first two individuals.

Camilla didn't know what to make of them, but whatever they wanted out of her, they better have a good reason to bother her to begin with.

"Um, is there anything either of you need?" a slightly annoyed Camilla asked.

"As a matter of fact, we do." the hybrid, known as Jamie, spoke, as she made her way to the vampire bat. "I don't like going through long, boring details, so I'll cut right to the chase, since you're new around here."

Camilla continued to stare at the hybrid, arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms, curious to see what she has to say.

"There are a few important things I'm going to list down, so I will only say this once." Jamie began explaining. "One, when we're down the hallway, stay out of our way if you don't want us to make your life miserable. Two, when we demand something from you, make it quick. Finally, don't stand up against us."

"What if I don't want to follow all of the above?" Camilla asked, clearly not impressed.

"Are you saying you want to get beaten up on your first day?" Tina questioned the vampire bat, as she stepped forward and leaned towards Camilla's face.

Camilla stared directly at the dinosaur, her eyes slightly glowing red. If there's anything Camilla enjoyed anything in life, it would be a fight and the last thing she would ever do is run away

from one, regardless of the odds against her. She's going to teach that giant lizard, as well as her friends, one lesson they'll never forget.

But before she could make her first move, Camilla suddenly becomes hesitated and before long, her conscious soon sets in, recalling what she had said to her father last night.

'_Don't worry dad, I won't disobey you on this one.'_

Camilla couldn't believe that her own words would get the best of her; even though she wanted to make mincemeat out of her would-be tormentors, the last thing she wanted was upsetting her father and disappointing him in the process.

With her thoughts weighing heavily in her mind, Camilla, sighing, lowered her fighting stance, and before long, her glowing red eyes returned to normal. Before long, Tina took one step closer towards the vampire bat, rearing her sharp teeth and breathing heavily in front of her.

"What's the matter, new girl? Afraid?" the dinosaur asked, as she and her friends chuckled.

Camilla, however, could care less of what the t-rex had to say to her. She simply wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, closing her eyes for the inevitable to happen.

"Wait!" a voice shouted, prompting Tina and her friends to turn to the direction of said voice, while Camilla opened her eyes, curious to see where the voice was coming from.

Running down the hallway was a blue feline, wearing a tan sweater with brown cuffs and collar, and a pair of grey trousers. Running alongside him was a fish with two legs, wearing only a pair of green sneakers.

As soon as the two caught up with the dinosaur and her friends, both the cat and the two-legged fish stopped right in their tracks, all the while catching their breath. Jamie turned around to face the duo, somewhat annoyed by their presence.

"You two dweebs get lost this instance! We're in the middle of something!" Jamie demanded.

"Yeah, I could see that…" the cat noted."But try to hear me and Darwin out, Jamie. This is Camilla's first day at Elmore Junior High and the last thing she needs is getting harassed right on the spot."

"Yeah, you guys…" Darwin spoke. "I don't think it's right for any of you to just pick her just because she's new around school."

"What is it that you two dweebs are trying to say?" Tina questioned the duo.

"The point were trying to make is that you, Jamie and Anton need to give Camilla a break, at least for the next few weeks." Gumball replied.

As soon as Gumball was finished, Tina, Jamie and Anton pondered for a moment, while the blue feline, his fish friend and the vampire bat looked on, uncertain what they would do next. After what a seemed to be like a long time, the trio turned their attention to Gumball, with the hybrid ready to give him her answer.

"Alright Gumball, you got yourself a deal. We'll give the new girl a break…." Jamie then turned to face Camilla, with a smirk on her face. "…For now."

"It looks like this is your lucky day, new girl." was all Tina could say, before her, along with Jamie and Anton, walk right pass the vampire bat, heading towards to the cafeteria. As soon as the three bullies were gone, Gumball and Darwin came to Camilla's aide, concerned for her wellbeing.

"Are you alright, Camilla?" Gumball asked.

"You know, I could have handled the situation myself, thank you very much." Camilla rudely replied, as Gumball was taken aback by the vampire bat's comment.

"There's no reason to act like that." Darwin spoke out, unimpressed by Camilla's manner. "Gumball and I just help you out from a sticky situation. The least thing you can do is be grateful."

Camilla pondered for a moment, as Darwin's statement slowly sinks into the vampire bat's mind. After a long while, Camilla, taking a deep breath, turned around to confront the duo.

"You know…you're right." Camilla talked to Darwin. "I'll admit that I shouldn't have behaved like that to you and your pal. It's just that, everything about this place is so different compare to back home and I'm just…confused."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Darwin responded. "But it takes a while to get use to such a place."

"Besides…" Gumball began speaking. "Why don't Darwin and I help you out?"

"You really mean it?" an astonished Camilla asked. "Even though I gave you the silent treatment and spoke rudely to you and your brother?"

"Don't worry about that, Camilla. I'm not the kind of person who holds a grudge for too long. Besides, we want to get to know you better."

Camilla couldn't believe what Gumball was saying to her. Even though she treated him with little interests during class, he was willing to be friends with her. Then again, he and his friend did show up and convinced those bullies to back off and she had to admit, that was a very nice thing they did back there.

With that in mind, Camilla couldn't helped but smiled and turned to face Gumball and Darwin, ready to give them her answer.

"Alright, you two, I'll accept your invitation. I could use some company in the cafeteria anyway."

Gumball and Darwin rejoiced in response, before they, as well as Camilla, head to the cafeteria, happy that they were able to make a friend out of the vampire bat.

* * *

The cafeteria was packed as usual, ranging from students busily eating their meals or talking about current fads and the latest gossip. But for Gumball and Darwin, they were too busy talking to Camilla of all the adventures that had happened around Elmore, ranging from rescuing their sister's doll from Tina to stopping their dad from destroying the entire universe. Camilla, for her part, couldn't help but listen with both amusement and fascination.

"Wow, did any of that really happened in a place like Elmore?"

"Believe me, Camilla, if you were here when it happened, you'll be amazed by the kind of events we have to deal with every day." Gumball replied.

"On the other hand, it can be fun at times, just as long as we don't end up getting hurt in the process." Darwin noted.

"But still, it's hard to believe that you two could just go on with your lives like it's no big deal. Anyone else would just be terrified for the rest of their lives." Camilla pointed out.

Both Gumball and Darwin simply shrugged their shoulders in response, before the former resume speaking to Camilla.

"After getting into one adventure too many, you just get to use to them. I guess me, Darwin and the rest of the family just considered it as part of our daily routine."

The vampire bat looked at the too with such astonishment from hearing the blue feline's word. How could someone like Gumball keep going on like that, after he and his family have been through so much? It was amazing that he didn't buckle down and act cautious wherever he goes after going through such an experience.

"_He's certainly an unusual kid, but still, he seems to be a rather inter-'_

"Are you alright, Camilla?" Darwin asked, interrupting the vampire's thoughts in the process. Camilla then turned around to face Darwin and give the two-legged fish her response.

"I'm fine, Darwin, thanks for asking. Anyway, I don't feel like eating lunch today. Could you and Gumball just give me a tour around Elmore Junior High?"

"Are you sure about that?" Gumball asked, a bit curious by the vampire bat's behavior.

"I assure you Gumball, I'm fine. Besides, I had a big breakfast before I came to school." Camilla replied.

"Alright, I guess its fine then." says Gumball.

With that, Gumball, along with his brother, got out of their seat and lead Camilla out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. However, unbeknownst to them, Penny, alongside her fellow cheerleaders, watched the scene unfold right in front of them. Masami, in particular, couldn't help but be amused and went to the antlered peanut, as if she had something to say to her friend.

"Well Penny, looks like you got some competition."

"Knock it off, Masami." Penny responded with annoyance. "I doubt that Gumball's going to fall in love with another girl just like that. Besides, it looked like he's just helping her out."

"Are you sure about that?" Masami questioned Penny.

"Masami, pleased. You're just jumping to conclusion."

"Think about it, Penny…" Masami began explaining. "In the short amount that Camilla girl been staying at this school, she already had taken an interest in your man. If I know any better, I'm saying that she's planning to steal Gumball before you even make you first move."

"Masami…" Penny darkly stated, sternly looking at the cloud with a serious expression.

"Alright Penny, I get it already." Masami said, slowly backing away from the antlered peanut. "But don't blame me if that new girl managed to win Gumball's heart before you do."

With that, Masami headed back to her own spot, while Teri did her best to comfort Penny.

"Don't listen to what Masami saying." assured Teri. "You know fully well Gumball has his eyes set on you. I highly doubt that he would fall in love with another girl right away."

"I hope you're right, Teri." Penny responded with uneasiness, as she stared at her meal, pondering about the cloud's words still echoing in her head.

* * *

**3 hours later…**

The school bell rang for the last time, as the students of Elmore Junior High headed out to the main entrance, some waiting for their ride, until tomorrow comes. Among the students that were coming out were Gumball, Darwin and Camilla, making their way towards to the steps; as the two waited for their mom to pick them up, Camilla sat down, still mesmerized by what she had experienced.

During the last few hours, both Gumball and Darwin showed Camilla much of what the school had to offer and as the vampire bat listened on, she couldn't help but be astonished from what they were telling her. Whether it was about how each area taught a different subject or the fact that they are allow to have a large quantity of water indoors, Camilla was simply fascinated. Back in Transylvania, such things would be unheard, even to the point of ridiculous.

But the tour pales in comparison compare to her interest in Gumball. In the short amount of time she was spending with him, the vampire bat still wondered how someone like him had such optimistic and so full of energy, yet still be unfazed by the slightest from his 'adventures' that he and his pal experienced. Still, it was these factors that gave Camilla an idea.

'_I wonder…'_ Camilla thought, before her thought was interrupted by an unusual sound. The vampire turned around and saw what appears to be a carriage of some sort, but more modern looking. Inside the vehicle appeared to a feminine individual, somewhat resembling her own son. It didn't took her too long to realized that she was the mother of Gumball and Darwin, as the boys got up from the steps and made their way towards her. Gumball then paused and turned to the vampire bat, as if he had something to say.

"Hey Camilla, me and Darwin are heading home. Do you want come?" Gumball asked.

"That's alright Gumball…" Camilla responded, declining the cat's offer. "But if it'll make you happy, I wouldn't mind knowing the address of your residence."

"Sure Camilla, I don't mind at all." Gumball then pulled out a piece of paper, along with a pen and jotted down the information, before handing it to the vampire bat. Once the deed was done, Gumball headed towards to the vehicle and once the blue feline enter the vehicle, alongside with his brother, their mother drove to the opposite direction, disappearing from Camilla's sight.

The vampire bat continued to stare at the paper and gave herself a devious grin. She couldn't believe that she had found the one person that could help her past the Initiation and it will only be a matter of time before she could show her accomplishment to her parents in no time.

'_I can't wait to let my parents know about this.'_ Camilla thought, before teleporting herself back to her home, unaware how complicated the ritual would turn out for her.

_Next time on The Vampire_

_Chapter 2-Fangs and Complications_

_Camilla's attempt to ace the Initiation hits a snag and tries to find out why, much to Gumball's chagrin._

**Tidbits**

**-When I first started this chapter, I didn't want it to be too similar to the first chapter of "The Newcomer" and as I stated earlier, I wanted to take it in a different direction.**

**-Due to making "The Newcomer" a priority, I'll be updating this story at least once (or twice), provided that I have a good direction for it.**

**-Just to clear things up, I won't be shipping Camilla and Gumball anytime soon. As far as relationship goes, it's purely going to be friendship.**

**I hope the wait was worth it and again, I apologized for the long delay. I'll see you next time when I have the chance.**

**Until then, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 2: Fangs and Complication

**The Vampire**

_An Amazing World of Gumball Story_

By NeoNimbus

Chapter 2: Fangs and Complications

The evening had finally arrived at the town of Elmore, as the sun slowly descended down to the sky and replaced by the brightly lit moon, a clear signal for most of its citizen to get some rest until tomorrow comes.

All was quite around the neighborhood, including the Watterson residence. After a long day of studying, but mostly playing and eating, both Gumball and Darwin went to their bedroom to get some well-deserved rest. As usual, Darwin managed to squeeze himself right into his fishbowl, before snoozing off to sleep, while Gumball got dressed in his pajamas, before lying down on his bed, preparing to do the same.

'_I wonder what's in store for me tomorrow.'_ Gumball thought, as he closed his eyes to rest until the next day.

But his plans were cut short when the blue feline suddenly heard a tapping noise from the window. Startled, Gumball sat up in his bed, hopped out and quickly opened the window, hoping to spot the individual responsible for it. After a minute or so, Gumball grumbled and brushed off the unexpected incident and decided to go back to sleep.

"Well, that was odd." Gumball muttered to himself, getting back to bed and pulling the covers over himself, prepared to go back to sleep.

But before he could even close his eyes, the tapping noises resumed, this time more urgent. Curious but suspicious, Gumball got out of his bed and opened the window, hoping he could get a full glimpsed of the individual responsible. Once again, the person was nowhere in sight, much to the blue feline's annoyance.

"This is getting ridiculous." Gumball then closed the window, but when he turned around, he froze as he saw a certain bat staring right at him.

"It's about time." Camilla began in an unimpressed tone.

Gumball jump backed in response, clearly surprised by the vampire bat's presence, before he got up and attempt to regain his composure.

"Camilla, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?!" Gumball demanded.

"I don't see what the big deal is all about." Camilla nonchalantly responded, shrugging. "I'm just visiting a friend, that's all."

"Why would you visit me at the dead of night?" Gumball questioned with a frown, a bit suspicious of the vampire bat's action as he squinted at her.

Silently panicking in thought, Camilla scrambled in her brain to think of a good excuse to come up with for the blue feline. She didn't want to reveal what she had planned just yet; it was all too soon and Gumball would be on to her. Then, the vampire bat formed a grin and with some confidence, finally answered Gumball's question in her own little way.

"I've got a very good secret to show to you, Gumball. But if you want to know, you'll have to follow me to the backyard."

Gumball continued to look at Camilla with deep suspicion, somewhat unconvinced by his friend's response. What kind of secret does the bat wanted to show to him? Furthermore, why does she want to show him her secret at the backyard of all places? Whatever it was, Gumball decided that it was best to play along with Camilla for the moment.

"Alright Camilla, you got my curiosity." Gumball finally spoke, his eyes momentarily off of the odd bat. "Just let me get dressed up and I'll see you down…"

Gumball trailed off when he noticed that Camilla was nowhere to be found. Though confused, Gumball simply shrugged the whole thing off and decided to put his usual attire on, but not before he stopped and stared at Darwin, still sleeping like a rock. Gumball just face-palmed quietly.

'_How he managed to sleep through that, I'll never know.'_

* * *

After putting his clothes on, Gumball quietly sneaked out of his bedroom and proceeded down the stairs quietly, making sure not to wake any family, as he made his way to the kitchen and into the backyard. As the blue feline slowly closed the door behind him, many thoughts were circulating around his head: what secret does Camilla wanted to show him? Did she have a secret crush on him? More importantly, why was Camilla at his home to begin with?

'_She must have been really eager to show it to me in the backyard for a reason.'_

"It's about time you showed up." a certain vampire bat spoke.

Gumball yelped in response, before he turned around and saw Camilla standing right in front of him. Though the blue feline was somewhat relieved, the bat still managed to startle him twice in one night.

"I don't know how you keep doing that, but it has to stop right now." Gumball insisted to Camilla.

"What are you talking about?" Camilla asked, confused by Gumball's response.

"Nothing, Camilla." says Gumball. "Anyway, now that I'm here, are you going to tell me about this secret of yours?"

"Sure Gumball. But first, I need you to close your eyes." she said with a smile.

Gumball looked at Camilla, both dumbfounded and confused by the vampire bat's request. Still, the blue feline shrugged his shoulder and did what he was told, closing his eyes for this big secret and remaining perfectly still for her.

As soon as Gumball complied with her request, Camilla couldn't help but squealed in delight. She can't believe just how fast this Initiation was turning out for her. All she has to do is bite him on the neck, present him to her parents and it'd be over in no time.

'_Alright, Camilla Stoker, let the Initiation begin.'_ the vampire bat thought, as she quietly made her way towards to Gumball. Once she was close enough to the blue feline, Camilla let out a silent hiss, her sharp fangs showing in her mouth, preparing to take a bit of Gumball's neck.

But before she could even sink her fangs on the blue feline's neck, Gumball sensed something was wrong and opened his eyes much sooner than she expected. Though startled by this, Camilla quickly bit onto Gumball's neck, her fangs sinking in, before the blue feline immediately pushed her off of him and clutching his neck, still reeling from the bite and looking at her with astonishment.

"What the WHAT?!" Gumball stumbled. He couldn't believe what Camilla had done and the pinches in the neck were beginning to sting.

The vampire bat, in response, chuckled with devious delight and before Gumball knew it, Camilla suddenly sprouted bat wings behind her, the moon gleaning its pale light upon her and she began to give off some sort of speech to the startled feline.

"I am the terror that haunts in the night! I am the wolf that howls at the moon! I am Camilla Stoker, daughter of the Stoker Clan and you Gumball are now my slave!"

Expecting the blue feline to immediately comply following her speech, the response she got from Gumball was not what she had in mind.

"That's it?" Gumball asked, perplexed by Camilla's speech. "You mean to tell me that your some fanatic obsessed with vampires?!"

The vampire bat lost her superior demeanor and looked at Gumball, shocked and dumbfounded by the answer the blue feline gave to her. Once the shock wore off, anger soon immediately took place; she couldn't believe what he had just said to her just now!

"You shouldn't talk to me like that! I demand that you apologize to me immediately!" Camilla insisted.

"After you bit me on the neck? No!" Gumball angrily replied. "Look, it's getting late. I need to get some rest and you should too. So go home!"

Once Gumball finished his sentence, the blue feline turned to the house and went right back in, leaving a dumbfounded and stunned Camilla in the backyard. The vampire bat couldn't believe what had happen: instead of complying with her demand, Gumball just outright refused in front of her. It was the last thing that Camilla had anticipated. She stood in the same spot for a long while, before shaking her head.

'_Something's not right here and I'm going to find out why.'_ Camilla wondered, before she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Morning finally came to the Watterson residence, as Gumball slowly opened his eyes, the sun's ray shined brightly on his face. As Gumball sat up on his bed and let out a big yawn, stretching his arms as he recalled last night's strange incident. He still tried to figure out why Camilla would bit him on the neck and proclaimed herself as some sort of vampire fanatic and his master; right now he was just glad that the injury on his neck didn't seem to be serious, but it still felt like it was on fire.

'_As soon as I get to school, Camilla better have a good reason for behaving like that.'_ Gumball thought, before he turned around and saw a certain vampire bat sleeping right next to him.

"Good morning, Camilla." Gumball greeted the vampire bat.

"Good morning, Gumball." Camilla greeted back.

As soon as the vampire bat finished her greeting, the blue feline quickly realized who it was right next to him. Almost immediately, an awakened Gumball screamed in shock and Camilla, in turned, woke up screaming as well. Before the blue feline could do anything, the vampire bat promptly punched him in the nose, causing Gumball to reel back in pain, groaning, as Camilla confronted the frighten cat with an annoyed look.

"What was that shouting for?! I was actually getting some good rest for once!"

"Why are you still in the house?! And for that matter, why are you sleeping right next to me?!" Gumball demanded, still rubbing his sore nose.

"That's not the point. Besides, I can't return home until you behave like an obedient slave."

"First of all, I am **NOT** your slave. Second, get out of here this instant!"

Camilla, though taken aback by Gumball's shouting, surprisingly complied with the blue feline's demand and much to Gumball's surprise, the vampire bat disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. But while he wanted to dwell on the possibility that she might have pulled a magic trick on him, Gumball didn't have the time to think about it, as Darwin was finally waking up from his long sleep.

"Who were you talking to, Gumball?" Darwin groggily asked, as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"It…was nobody, Darwin." Gumball replied, despite some hesitation on his part.

"Alright Gumball, if you say so." Darwin said to his brother, as he got out of his fish bowl and headed straight towards to the bathroom to freshen up, leaving the blue feline on his own.

'_I really need to figure out how Darwin managed to sleep through that.'_ Gumball thought, before he decided to get himself ready for school.

* * *

The school bus made its way to Elmore Junior High, as every kid got off and made their way towards their classes, including Gumball and Darwin. As the boys made their way to their lockers, Gumball still felt bothered by his interactions with Camilla, both from last night and this morning. Why did she bite him on the neck and proclaimed herself as some sort of vampire fanatic? Furthermore, how did the vampire bat manage to disappear like that in front of him?

As the blue feline continued to ponder down the hallway, his thoughts were interrupted by Camilla's presence, much to his dismay.

"What is it that you want, Camilla?" an annoyed Gumball asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Gumball? I need to figure out why you're not behaving like a slave." The vampire bat replied, prompting Darwin to look at Gumball with a confused look.

"What's Camilla talking about?" Darwin questioned his brother.

"It's a bit complicated, Darwin." answered Gumball, before he turned his attention to Camilla once more.

"I said it before and I'll say it again: I am **NOT** your slave! Seriously, you need to knock it off; it's getting on my nerves already!"

Once Gumball finished shouting at Camilla, he and Darwin resumed making their way towards their locker, leaving the vampire bat alone in the hallway, still stunned by the blue feline's words. Once the shock wore off, Camilla remained undaunted by his response; if anything, it only added fuel to the flame to her determination.

'_Just you wait, Gumball! I'm going to get you behave like a slave so I can show you as proof of my success!'_

* * *

It was just another typical day at Miss Simian's classroom, as every student in their desk were busily writing down the latest lesson from the cantankerous, old baboon. But one certain vampire bat, however, had other plans for today: instead of focusing her attention on today's lesson, she was staring at a certain, blue feline with serious intent to make a slave out of him.

'_I don't know how long you're planning to ignore my commands, but this ends now!'_

With that determination, Camilla tore off a piece of paper and immediately wrote on it, before she crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it right back at Gumball. Once the paper hit him, the blue feline opened it up with curiosity and quickly became annoyed by what was written on it:

"_I command you to finish my homework."_

Silently aggravated by this, Gumball tore a piece of paper and wrote a response of his own, before crumbling the paper and quickly threw it back at Camilla and turned back to listen to the teacher. The bat, however, was eager to see what he had written to her. But when she unraveled it, however, the response was not what she was expecting:

"**_N-O!"_**

Camilla couldn't believe what she had just read and angrily crumbled the paper. As she hung her head in disbelief, unbeknownst to either her or Gumball, Penny witnessed the brief exchange between her crush and the vampire bat, leaving her rather uncomfortable from what she had seen.

'_What's going on between those two?'_

* * *

The school gym at Elmore Junior High was quite active, especially when students come to the area for PE. Gumball was no exception, as he, along with his fellow classmates, were playing a game of dodge ball. Unfortunately for them, they were playing against Tina and her gang, who were easily beating each and every one of their fellow peers one-by-one.

"Oh man, this is such a blast. Don't you agree Tina?" Jamie asked the t-rex, as she made a few hits against Banana Joe, Ocho and Teri.

"Are you kidding, Jamie? I could do this with my eyes closed." Tina replied, as she land a few blows against Tobias, Juke and Alan. "Hey Anton, pick up the pace."

"I'm doing the best as I could." Anton insisted, as he attempted to land a few hits of his own.

While Tina and her friends were enjoying themselves, Gumball, along with Darwin, Penny and Camilla, were dodging the dodge balls with sheer luck and quick speed as best as they could, in spite of the gym floor crowded by their fallen classmates, with Gumball being the most agile in the group.

"Gumball, what should we do?" Darwin asked his brother, barely avoiding a direct hit.

"I don't know, buddy. But we need to think a good plan and fast." Gumball replied, as he managed to duck an oncoming dodge ball just in time.

While the boys were attempting to come up with a plan to take down the dinosaur and her friends, Penny and Camilla were doing their best to avoid the oncoming dodge balls, the latter calmly outmaneuvering the projectiles with ease, while the antlered peanut was beginning to slow down, as she started breath heavily and her body felt numbed.

'_Oh no…'_ Penny thought. _'This isn't going to be good.'_

In the middle of her thought, Penny noticed an oncoming dodge ball heading right towards her face, much to her shock. Likewise, Gumball and Darwin also spotted the projectile heading right at his crush; panic soon sets in and the blue feline made a mad dash towards to Penny as best as he could.

"Don't worry, Penny! I'm coming right a-"

Before either Gumball or Penny knew it, the dodge ball suddenly came to a screeching halt, leaving them, including Tina and her friends, stunned and confused. Somehow, Camilla was able to reach the stopped projectile with just her hand alone and didn't even flinch the moment she grabbed the ball itself. How she was able to pull it off is a mystery and the vampire bat seemed to have something else in mind.

"Attacking another person when they can't fight no more? What's wrong with you guys?"

Before Tina and her friends could do anything, Camilla quickly threw one dodge ball at a time, each hitting the t-rex, the hybrid and the toast directly at their face, before they fell to the ground, completely unconscious, much to the astonishment of Gumball, Darwin and Penny.

"Wow, Camilla…thanks for the help." was all Penny had to say to the vampire bat.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Camilla bluntly replied. "Just don't dropped your guard down the next time, alright?"

Penny nodded her head in agreement, while Gumball and Darwin looked on, the former having second thoughts on Camilla.

'_Maybe she isn't so bad after all.'_

As the blue feline pondered for a moment, he noticed the vampire bat staring at him, as if she was expecting something out of him.

"Why are you standing around like that? I command that you come here and say thanks to me."

'_I knew it was too good to be true.'_ an annoyed Gumball thought, as he angrily glared at the vampire bat and head right towards the boys' locker room, causing Camilla to growl in annoyance, while Darwin and Penny were puzzled by the vampire bat's outburst, the latter being particularly bothered by this.

'_What is Camilla talking about? Furthermore, what did she do to get on Gumball's bad side?'_

* * *

After taking a few minutes in the shower, Gumball, along with Darwin, were drying themselves up before wrapping the towels around their waist. As Gumball prepared to get his clothes from the locker, he noticed his brother looking at with curiosity; the blue feline had no doubt what the two-legged fish had in mind.

"Hey Gumball…" Darwin spoke. "What's up with Camilla today? Did you do something to make her behave like that?"

"It's a rather complicated story, Darwin and I don't want to talk about it." Gumball replied.

Once Gumball and Darwin made their way to the gym locker, the blue feline opened it to get his clothes, only to find Camilla waiting inside. He didn't have any time to react, as her sudden presence caused both him and his brother to fall to the ground, clearly startled by the vampire bat's sudden appearance.

"It's about time you showed up! You have some explaining to do!"

"**GET OUT!"** Gumball angrily shouted, as he threw a bar of soap at Camilla, as she ran out of the boys' locker room as fast as she could. Once she made her to the hallway, the vampire bat angrily growled in response, clearly frustrated that the blue feline still hasn't complied.

'_This is becoming ridiculous! No matter how demanding I became, he still won't obey me!'_

While Camilla angrily pondered in her own thought, unbeknownst to her, a certain antler peanut noticed the vampire bat running out of the boys' locker room just a moment ago. She didn't know what Camilla was doing there or what her motives where, but whatever it was; Penny was becoming increasingly bothered by the minute.

'_Is she really going after Gumball?'_

* * *

It was lunch time at the school cafeteria and as always, the place was quite packed with most of the students busily eating their meals or having a conversation about the latest subject. But for Gumball and especially Penny, the day was anything but typical.

All Gumball wanted to do was just sit down with Darwin and eat his lunch as usual. But Camilla made that very difficult for him to do; for the last several minutes, the vampire bat has been ranting nonstop, mainly the fact that he won't obey a simple command she gave out. For his part, the blue feline tried to ignore Camilla as best as he could, but each passing minute was causing his patience to reach its limit.

'_I can't take much more of this!'_ Gumball angrily thought. _'I have to get away from this crazy girl!'_

Unwilling to listen to anymore of Camilla's outlandish rants, the blue feline got out of his seat and immediately head right to the hallway, while the vampire bat followed him right away, with determination in mind. Meanwhile, Penny, along with her friends, was watching the whole scene played right in front of her, both worried about and suspicious about Camilla's intention.

Whatever it was, Gumball was becoming tired of it and it left the antler peanut to ponder why.

"So, it looks like I was right all the time." a voice that Penny was all too familiar with.

"Masami, don't jump to conclusion." says Penny. "We don't know the exact details to begin with."

"Penny's right, Masami…" Teri began to talk. "From what we have seen so far, Gumball didn't appear to appreciate Camilla's company this time around."

"Regardless, this does prove my point yesterday." Masami adamantly insisted. "It's only been one day and that Camilla girl is alright making a move on Gumball. Seriously, look at the way she was chasing your man right now."

"Masami…" Penny began, as she held her meal tightly in her grip and glared at the cloud. "Do me a favor and shut up."

"What did I say?" a confused Masami asked, earning her several glares from her friends.

* * *

Gumball didn't know how long he was running, but he didn't care at the moment, as he managed to made his way into the boys' bathroom as quickly as he could, praying that Camilla didn't notice his hiding spot right away. After waiting for about several minutes, Gumball left the stall and made his way to the sink, somewhat relieved that the vampire bat didn't show up at all.

'_This was the worst day ever!'_ Gumball thought, as he washed his face with his paws. _'I really need to bring some sense into that girl.'_

As Gumball grabbed a few paper towels to wipe his face, he noticed the bite mark that Camilla left on his neck. Although the wound was somewhat healed, the blue feline could still feel some stinging sensation and it was getting worse with each passing hour.

"I can't believe she bit me on the neck." Gumball muttered. "I could barely tolerate the pain at all. When I get my hands on her, I…I…"

In his frustration, Gumball slammed on the sink as hard as he could and much to his shock, the sink suddenly fell apart, as the water was gushing madly from the pipes, before the startled blue feline quickly left the boys' bathroom and into the hallway, deciding it was best to pretend that it never happened. Still, there was one thing that left him bothered by what had happen just now.

'_How was I able to do that?'_

As Gumball try to find the answer to his question, he remained unaware that this was the beginning of a much worse experience for him and his family.

_Next time on The Vampire_

_Chapter 3-Ghoulish Experience: Part 1_

_When Gumball began to display unexplainable symptoms, Darwin, Anais and Penny confronts Camilla about it._

**Tidbits**

**-Regarding Camilla's speech at the beginning, it was indeed loosely inspired from Darkwing Duck's own speech.**

**-Early on, I decided to take a different approach with the vampire mythos. Exactly what kind of approach I'll be taking, I'm keeping my lips sealed about that, but do expect future chapters to elaborate on it.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this and I'll see ya later!**


	4. Chapter 3: Ghoulish Experience: Part 1

**The Vampire**

_An Amazing World of Gumball Story_

By NeoNimbus

Chapter 3-Ghoulish Experience: Part 1

The school bell rang for the last time, as every student, including Gumball, Darwin and Anais, were heading out to the school's main entrance, as the trio sat on the steps, waiting for the bus to come by and pick them up.

Today turned out to be anything but pleasant for Gumball. For the last several hours, he was repeatedly hounded by Camilla Stoker, the new student and self-proclaimed vampire, making outlandish demands and calling him slave when she had the chance. It was a miracle that his sanity remained whole throughout the day.

"Gumball, are you feeling alright?" Darwin asked, expressing concern for his brother's well-being.

"I don't know, Darwin. What do you think?!" Gumball snapped, prompting Darwin to recoil back in shock. Almost immediately, Gumball regretted his action, calming down and talked to the two-legged fish once more.

"I'm sorry for that remark, Darwin." Gumball apologized. "It's just that the entire day turn out to be a total mess. No matter where I go, Camilla would show up and demand that I behave like a slave or whatever she's talking about and I'm getting fed up with it."

"Did you explain to her that such behavior is inappropriate?" asked Anais.

"Actually, I did, sis." Gumball said. "But she just totally ignored me and continued on with her rants. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Don't think about it too much, Gumball." says Darwin, attempting to calm down his brother. "Just try to take your mind off by playing some video games when we get back home."

"You know what, you're right, Darwin. I should relax my mind with some video games. That and I need to get some rest. My head feels kind of fuzzy."

With that said, the Watterson siblings headed towards the bus, as it makes the long way drive towards their home.

* * *

On the desolated hill from the outskirts of Elmore laid Castle Stoker, as the old, ancient building loomed over the town with nothing but despair and misery. Not so long ago, the castle was secretly transported after Camilla caused a lot of trouble back in Transylvania and in the short period in their arrival, both the Stokers and its servants managed to adjust to their new home rather well.

Camilla had been spending most of the day trying to complete her Initiation as quickly as possible, but that proved to be a complicated situation, since Gumball, her intended slave, had refused to comply with her demands. No matter how hard she tried, the blue feline stubbornly refused to go along with her, adding to the bat's increasing impatience.

Unwilling to waste more of her time with Gumball, Camilla eventually teleported back to Castle Stoker, certain that her parents would be worried about her lack of presence in her home and right now, she was having a simple dinner with her folks at the great hall, with both her father and mother sitting side-by-side at the table.

"Camilla, dear…" Mr. Stoker asked his daughter. "How was your day at school?"

"It was…fine, dad." Camilla half-heartedly replied to her father.

"Are you sure about that, honey?" Mrs. Stoker questioned the young bat.

"What makes you say that?" Camilla asked, her head slightly sweating from her mother's question.

"For starters, you weren't in your bed this morning." Mrs. Stoker replied. "Plus, you were gone too long last night. If this is about the Initiation-"

"Don't worry mom, it's nothing like that." Camilla quickly replied. "After all, I still have to the end of the year to complete it."

"Funny you mention that…" Mr. Stoker began. "I thought you wanted to get this done over with as soon as possible."

"I'm still new to this town, dad." Camilla pointed out. "I mean, it might take me a month or so to find my intended target for the Initiation."

"That's true, dear." Mr. Stoker agreed. "Still, just make the best of your situation for the moment."

"Thanks dad." says Camilla. "If you don't mind, I really need to catch up with my homework."

With that, the young vampire bat disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving only her confused parents at the great hall.

"What just happened right now, Dimitri?" Mrs. Stoker asked her husband.

"To be honest, I really don't have the slightest clue, Julia." Dimitri answered.

* * *

The rest of the night at the Watterson residence remained calm and peaceful. Taking his brother's advice, Gumball did the best he can to forget about today's event, playing some video games, reading some comic books and having a good dinner with his family.

After Gumball finished his meal and brushed his teeth, the blue feline got into his pajamas, while Darwin got into his fishing bowl, as both boys were prepared to get a goodnight sleep until tomorrow comes.

"Hey Darwin…" Gumball began. "Thanks for the tip earlier. It really helped me out."

"No problem, Gumball." Darwin happily replied. "I was glad to help you out."

Once the two-legged fish finished his sentence, Darwin went to sleep almost immediately, with Gumball intending to do the same thing. But as soon as he closed his eyes, the blue feline was jolted by a powerful aura and before he knew it, Gumball clutched his chest, as he felt a sharp pain coming from within.

'_What was that just now?!'_ Gumball thought.

Just then, he felt a strange sensation coming on, as his hearing was somehow enhanced in a blink of an eye. For some strange reason, he could hear Darwin's heartbeat a few inches away from him, leaving Gumball frightened by this new ability.

"Alright Gumball, just calm down…" the blue feline muttered to himself."There's no reason to panic. I'm just imagining all of this, that's all."

As Gumball tried to talk himself to sleep, the blue feline felt an unusual urge rushing inside his body, one that he wasn't familiar with. Before Gumball knew it, he suddenly developed a strong craving, despite having dinner a while ago.

'_What is this?'_ Gumball thought to himself. _'I just ate thirty minutes ago.'_

As Gumball tried to struggle with his thought, the sudden craving grew even stronger, surging all over his body and ultimately overwhelming the blue feline, knocking him out completely unconscious.

* * *

It felt almost like eternity, but Gumball slowly regained consciousness, as the blue feline was starting to wake up.

'_What happened?'_ Gumball thought, as he rubbed his sore head, before he got up and stretched his arms out. As the blue feline was doing this, his vision was starting to clear up, but when it did, Gumball noticed that for reasons unknown, he found himself in the living room, lying down on the couch instead of his bedroom, much to his confusion. Adding to the mystery is that some of his clothes in what appeared to be food stain.

"How did I get down here?" Gumball asked no one in particular. "I could have sworn I was in my bedroom last night."

"There you are, Gumball."

Surprised by this, the young cat turned around and saw Darwin coming down the stairs, as the two-legged fish approached him with concern on his face.

"What are you doing down here, Gumball?" Darwin questioned the blue feline. "I didn't see you on your bed when I woke up."

"To be honest, I really don't know, Darwin." Gumball replied. "In fact, I don't recall anything at all."

"Fair enough, Gumball." says Darwin. "Anyway, let's get ourselves ready for school. Also, take a shower, because you reek."

Agreeing with his best friend, Gumball immediately headed upstairs to take a shower, as Darwin followed his lead. Shortly afterwards, Richard went downstairs to get some fresh batch of coffee to start off the morning. But as soon as he arrived at the kitchen and open the fridge, he noticed that the entire inventory was nearly depleted, much to his surprise.

"That's strange…" the large pink bunny began."What happened to all the foods that Nicole bought?"

* * *

Gumball, along with his siblings, arrived at their school when their bus dropped them off in the main entrance. But for the blue feline, he didn't feel very energetic for a change; in fact, he still felt rather tired than usual. Ever since yesterday, all Camilla did was annoying him to no end with her vampire obsession and demanding him to act like a slave. Speaking of which…

'_Where is that crazy bat? I was actually expecting her to show up anytime now.'_

As Gumball began to wonder about this, the blue feline suddenly bumped into a hard object, causing him to drop down. As Darwin and Anais helped him up to his feet, Gumball looked to see Camilla standing right in front of him, much to his displeasure.

"What do you want, Camilla?" Gumball growled with a hint of irritation.

"Isn't it obvious, Gumball? I'm still going to make a slave out of you." Camilla replied.

Before the young bat knew what happened, Gumball leaned towards Camilla's face, as he frowned angrily at the vampire bat and her ridiculous demand.

"Listen to me and listen closely, Camilla..." an irate Gumball began, anger clear on his face."I am **NOT** your slave! I don't care how many times you'll say that, but I'm fed up with your behavior! So why don't you do me a favor and **GET LOST?!**"

As the blue feline finished his sentence, his eyes suddenly flashed bright red, much to Camilla's shock. How did Gumball's eye become like that all of a sudden? She didn't know what to think, but his demeanor and action left the vampire bat rather shaken and frightened.

"Um, sure, I'll back off." Camilla responded fearfully, before she quickly walked away from Gumball as fast as she can, disappearing from the corner, as Darwin and Anais looked at their brother with astonishment.

"Gumball, are you alright?" Darwin asked with a look of concern on his face.

"I never saw you this angry before." Anais commented, expressing discomfort from her older brother's behavior.

As soon as the siblings made their comments, Gumball turned his attention to them, calming down a bit from his recent action just now.

"I'm sorry you have to see that." Gumball apologized. "Honestly, I don't know what has come over me. Somehow, I feel really bad for telling Camilla off like that."

"On the other hand, at least she finally got the message." Darwin pointed out.

"I guess that is a good thing." Gumball reluctantly agreed with the two-legged fish.

"Now that is settled, we should really get ourselves ready for class." says Anais.

Nodding their heads in agreement, the Watterson siblings proceeded to their lockers to get the materials needed for today. Camilla, meanwhile, poked her head from the corner of the hallway, looking at Gumball, both curious and suspicious of his actions.

'_What was that all about?'_

* * *

It was just another typical day at Miss Simian's class, as the old, cantankerous baboon, as usual, prepared her daily routine for her students. While the ape chuckled with sinister delight, Gumball looked at Camilla cautiously, wondering what the vampire bat had in mind. But when he did take a good look at her, he noticed that Camilla was looking at him rather uncharacteristically. Instead of the stubbornness he witnessed yesterday, the young bat was rather wary of him instead.

'_That's strange…'_ Gumball thought. _'Did Camilla really listen this time?'_

As much as Gumball wanted to dwell on it, he didn't have the time to do so, as he felt a sudden pain in his head and before the blue feline knew what happened, he can suddenly hear every word from his fellow classmates.

"This class is getting boring each day."

"Doesn't Miss Simian know when to retire?"

"I hope I don't get beaten up today."

"I wonder who I should possess next so I can eat."

Gumball was very alarmed by this; his hearing had somehow been enhanced and yet, hearing everything his classmates are saying is causing him to suffer a rather painful headache, getting much intense by the minute.

'_I…can't…take it…much longer!'_

Unable to handle his newfound hearing, Gumball finally lost conscious, as the blue feline collapsed on the floor, to the shock of both his classmates and even Miss Simian, but none was more shocked than Camilla, who couldn't help but sense something very peculiar about her intended slave.

'_Something's strange is going on with Gumball. I don't know why, but something's off about him.'_

* * *

He didn't know how long he was out, but slowly but surely, Gumball regained his conscious, as the blue feline opened his eyes, his vision becoming much clearer. As soon as Gumball got a first glimpse of his surrounding, it didn't take the blue feline too long to realize where he is.

"What am I doing in the nurse's office?" Gumball asked no one in particular.

"That's simple…" the school nurse began."One of your friends decided to drop you off here after you suddenly fainted in Miss Simian's classroom, insisting that she wanted to make sure you were fine."

"Who exactly is-?"

"That would be me." a certain feminine voice that Gumball was all too familiar. Despite hesitating, Gumball turned and saw Camilla facing him, but oddly enough, she was somewhat concerned for his well-being.

"It looks like I'll leave you two alone for a moment." says the school nurse, before she exited her office, leaving only Gumball and Camilla by themselves.

"Are you feeling alright, Gumball?" Camilla questioned the blue feline.

"What do you think?" Gumball answered back.

Before Camilla could say anything else, Gumball noticed Darwin, Anais and Penny making their way to the nurse's office, looking rather concern for his well-being.

"Gumball, are you alright?" Darwin asked, clearly worried after he saw his older brother fainted so suddenly this morning.

"Other than a small headache, I'm good." Gumball insisted to the two-legged fish.

"Are you sure about that?" Anais questioned her older brother. "You might want to inform mom and dad about this."

"I'm fine, Anais. I just got a headache, that's all." Gumball assured the child prodigy.

"With all due respect Gumball, listen to your sister for once." says Penny. "You might be suffering more than just a headache."

"Oh man, not you too, Penny." Gumball moaned in dismay. "You and my siblings are just overreacting."

"But Gumball, we were just-" was all Anais was saying, as the blue feline noticed that one of the medical supply slipped and slowly made its way towards the child prodigy. In a state of panic, Gumball immediately dashed to said medical supply and grabbed it just as it was about to land itself on Anais' head, to the shock from those present, including Camilla.

"How did you do that?" asked an astonished Darwin.

"I…don't know." Gumball replied. "Look, I just want to get of here and get ready for the next class."

Without any hesitation, the blue feline got out of the bed and immediately walked to the hallway, ignoring the words from his siblings and Penny. Dumbfounded by Gumball's behavior, but suspicious about it, all three turned their attention to Camilla, hoping to get some answer out of her.

"I know what you three are thinking…" the vampire bat began. "But I assure you, I'm just surprised as you are."

"Are you sure about that?" Darwin asked, somewhat not convinced by Camilla's claim. "Gumball has been much stranger than usual."

"Darwin's got a point, Camilla." Anais agreed with her brother. "Ever since yesterday, Gumball hasn't feeling well and I think you know exactly what's going on."

"I'm telling you the truth. I don't know what's wrong with him." Camilla insisted.

"It better be the truth…" Penny warned the vampire bat. "Otherwise, we won't forgive you if anything happens to Gumball."

Camilla looked at the trio, clearly startled by their accusations and glares. Feeling rather uncomfortable with their presence, the vampire bat left the nurse's office as quickly as she can, as Darwin, Anais and Penny looked at one another with uncertainty, not knowing of the next action Camilla would take.

* * *

The next several hours were anything but pleasant, as Gumball began to continue showing unusual behaviors throughout the entire day.

During PE, Gumball somehow calculated every single move that Tina and her friends were about to make and not only did he dodged them with ease; he quickly took them all down in a matter of seconds, to the shock of his classmates. As if that wasn't enough, Gumball managed to stop Tobias and Banana Joe from getting in Hector's way, before it even happened.

As Gumball sat at his usual spot with Darwin and Anais, trying to ignore the looks and whispers all around him, the blue feline continued to ponder of today's most unusual surprises.

"So Gumball, how did you manage to do all of those things today?" the two-legged fish questioned his older brother.

"I told you Darwin, I don't know how I did it. It just felt natural." Gumball adamantly insisted.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Anais, somewhat not convinced by Gumball's claim.

Before the blue feline could attempt to convince his younger sister otherwise, a certain vampire bat showed up at the table, much to his displeasure.

"What do you want now, Camilla?" Gumball demanded, irate to see her presence.

"Look Gumball, I know I what you're thinking…" Camilla began. "But I'm not here to get you upset or anything. I just wanted to talk with you."

"Sure you are, Camilla. After all, there isn't any other reason you might have." Gumball spoke with sheer sarcasm.

"I'm serious about it." The vampire bat insisted. "What you're displaying today is not part of your nature. If you would just come with me back home, I could talk to my parents about it and-"

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Gumball shouted, cutting off the shock vampire bat.

"This was just another opportunity to make a 'slave' out of me, is it?!"

"That's not it, Gumball! If you would just-"

"I'm not entirely convinced, Camilla. You're just trying to take advantage of me when you get the chance."

"But-"

"No Camilla! I don't want to hear another word out of you! Just do me a favor and leave me alone!"

In his moment of anger, Gumball's eye flashed red once more and before anyone knew what happened, the blue feline furiously smashed the cafeteria table with a powerful blow, splitting it into two, leaving everyone in the cafeteria shocked, including his siblings, Camilla and Penny. Almost immediately, Gumball came back to his senses and witnessed the carnage he inadvertently created in his anger.

"Oh, um, I have to go now." was all Gumball could say, before the blue feline immediately left the cafeteria, trying to stay far away from what had occurred just now.

"Gumball, wait!" Darwin and Anais called out.

"Oh my, this is very bad." Camilla commented, prompting both siblings to turn to the startled vampire bat.

"Is there anything that you're not telling us, Camilla?" asked Darwin.

"Now that Darwin mentions it, you seem to know what's going on with Gumball than you let on." Anais pointed out.

"Look, I'll explain everything you two wanted to know about, but right now, we need to catch up to Gumball before it's too late." says Camilla.

"Wait a minute." Penny called out, as she made her way to the trio. "Let me come with you guys."

"Are you sure about that?" Camilla asked the antler peanut.

"I want to make sure that Gumball is alright and if you three are going after him, then I will too." Penny insisted.

Their minds made up, Camilla, along with Darwin, Anais and Penny, leave the cafeteria in search for the blue feline, hoping that he wherever he is going, he would be safe and sound.

* * *

Gumball ran as hard as he can, feeling the adrenaline coursing throughout his body. He was terrified what he had done back in the cafeteria and afraid how everyone, especially Principal Brown, would react to this, he didn't stick around and decided to just head back home. He didn't care if he was skipping school at all; he just wanted to get away from it all.

'_I don't know what's going on and I don't want to find out at all!'_

The blue feline continued to ran with all of his might, until he eventually spotted his home from a distance. Tired but relieved, Gumball quickly made his way to the front door, dashing all the way upstairs and into his bedroom. It was the only place he could have some moment of peace, even if it was brief.

'_Alright Gumball, just calm yourself down. All I need is some good rest before I could explain to mom and dad about-'_

Suddenly, Gumball felt a surge of pain all over his body, as he clamped his paw on his chest. With each passing minute, the pain was becoming too intense for the blue feline to handle, unlike yesterday. Whatever it was, it felt like his entire body was on fire.

'_What's…happening…to…me?'_ was the last thing to come up in Gumball's mind, before he suddenly lost consciousness, collapsing to the floor like dead weight.

* * *

At Castle Stoker, in the meditation room, Dimitri was quietly relaxing himself, calming his nerves down, as he tried to get a clear and open mind. But before he could even have a chance, the older bat's eyes popped wide open, as if he felt something unnatural had just occurred, as his wife opened the door to check up on her husband.

"What's the matter dear?" Julia asked with concern.

"I don't know, Julia…" Dimitri began, as he got up from his position. "But I felt something unnatural is going down in the town. Julia, we need to get ourselves prepared. I have a feeling that what I felt just now will put the entire town in danger."

_Next time on The Vampire_

_Chapter 4-Ghoulish Experience: Part 2_

_Camilla, Darwin, Anais and Penny find an unexpected surprise waiting for them at the Watterson residence._

**Tidbits**

**-Sorry it took a while, but I was too busy doing my other story, "The Newcomer". But don't worry; I still plan on finishing this story.**

**-It wasn't as complicated as I thought it would be, though it was quite challenging to get this chapter finished.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who read this and I'll see ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Ghoulish Experience: Part 2

**Sorry for not publishing this chapter so soon. I had writer's block at the time and I hope not to get into a similar situation like that again.**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank ToC for giving out his suggestion for this story. Also, I wanted to thank Sal and wiseguy1107 for their help.**

**That said, please read and enjoy!**

**The Vampire**

_An Amazing World of Gumball Story_

By NeoNimbus

Chapter 4-Ghoulish Experience: Part 2

Nicole couldn't believe what she had discovered just now. Anais had informed her that Gumball had apparently run off from school and back home. It didn't help that her kids had done the same thing as well. Even so, she couldn't help but be worry for her son's well-being. Whatever it was that was troubling him, he can explain everything to her.

"I sure hope Gumball's alright." said Nicole, as she parked her car in the driveway and made her way to the front door.

The moment she turned the door knob to enter her home, she couldn't help but feel a small shiver go up her spine. Even though she lives here, the place was eerily quiet, aside from Richard sleeping on the couch like a baby. Something wasn't right at all.

"Gumball, are you alright up there?" Nicole called out.

No response came from upstairs, however the older blue feline decided to check it out for herself to see if he truly wasn't there. She made her way upstairs until she approached the bedroom door.

'_Alright, here it goes.'_ Nicole thought, as she turned the knob very slowly and took a quick peek inside.

"Gumball, are you-" Nicole stopped dead in her tracks what she doing and saw pair of red eyes staring right at her. Before the older blue feline could react, the red eyes proceeded to leap at her with frightening speed.

* * *

It had been almost several minutes since Darwin, Anais, Camilla and Penny ran off from Elmore Junior High, but the four were able to make their way to the Watterson residence, even though their bodies were completely fatigued from the running. As far as they were concerned, however, they wanted to make sure that Gumball was alright and safe. So their exhaustion was put aside and replaced by their worry.

"I can't…believe…were finally here." says Penny, as she breathed rather heavily.

"Let's check up…on Gumball…to see…if he's alright." Darwin informed the three, all nodding their heads in agreement.

Just then, the four kids were startled by a loud scream inside the Watterson residence; for Darwin and Anais, it didn't take too long for them to realize who it was right away.

"Mom!" Darwin and Anais simultaneously shouted, before they, as well as Camilla and Penny, rushed inside the house and up the stairs. Thankfully for the four kids, Nicole was safe and sound, as she and Richard are holding the bedroom door as hard as they could.

"What's going on? What are you two doing?" asked Camilla.

"I don't know! I just woke up and got up here as fast as I could!" Richard frantically responded. "All I know is that Gumball's been acting rather-"

"What's wrong with him?" Penny asked Richard, clearly worried for the blue feline's well-being.

Before Richard could have a chance to say another word, the bedroom door finally burst wide open, knocking everyone out in its vicinity. As soon as the dust cleared up, everyone finally got a good glimpse of Gumball Watterson.

Standing in front of them is none other than the blue feline himself, or at least it's supposed to be. Somehow, the color from his blue fur has been drained to a pale complexion, his eyes have become as red as the blood and he was baring his sharp fangs and claws, growling like some sort of rabid dog.

Gumball's strange appearance and demeanor was clearly shocking for both the Watterson family and Penny to see, but Camilla was clearly horrified by this. It didn't take her too long to realize what she and everyone else were dealing.

'_Oh no…'_ Camilla thought in horror.

"Gumball, are you alright?" Darwin asked his older brother with uncertainty and fear.

As soon as the two-legged fish spoke, Camilla quickly snapped back into reality and grabbed Darwin's flipper, preventing him from getting close to Gumball.

"Camilla, what are you doing?" Darwin demanded.

"If you value your life, then listen to what I'm about to tell you." Camilla explained. "What we're looking at isn't your brother. In fact, we're facing a ghoul right now!"

"Camilla, what are you-" was all Anais said before the child prodigy heard her older brother growling in anger. The ghoulified feline proceeded to leap towards his younger sister. Before he could ensnare the child prodigy with his claws, the young vampire bat was able to grab Anais and teleport her away to the opposite side of the hallway just in time, to the shock of both the Wattersons and Penny.

"Camilla…" Darwin began in surprise. "How did you do that?"

"This is not the right time to talk about it." Camilla replied. "Right now, we need to make sure that Gumball doesn't leave this house. Believe me, it's a scenario you don't want to happen at all."

Despite their reservation of the vampire's last statement, both the Watterson family and Penny nodded their heads in agreement, assuring Camilla in the process, much to her relief.

With that, Richard made the first move, as he proceeded to leap towards his own son. Gumball, however, easily dodged the large rabbit's action, before grabbing him by the collar and threw Richard right towards the wall at high speed, leaving an imprint of his body in the process.

"Mr. Dad, are you alright?!" a horrified Darwin asked, as he, Anais, Nicole, Penny and Camilla came to the large rabbit's side.

"Other than my pride, I'm good son." assured Richard, as he chuckled slightly, despite the big headache he's currently suffering.

But as everyone looked at the large pink bunny with concern, Gumball decided to take the opportunity to lunge at them. Camilla, however, sensed the ghoul's movement and managed to pin down the blue feline on the ground, a task that proved to be quite difficult, due to his strength.

"Camilla, are you alright?" a concerned Darwin asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Camilla insisted, despite struggling to pin down Gumball on the floor. "I'll hold him off as much as I can. Just make sure that he doesn't leave this house at all."

Despite hesitation on their part, the Watterson family, as well as Penny, agreed with Camilla, before all of them rushed downstairs to prevent any possible escape, as the young vampire bat did her best to pinned down the ghoul formerly known as Gumball.

* * *

As soon as the Watterson family and Penny made their way downstairs, they boarded up the front door and most of the windows with nearly every object they could find, from boards and nails to everyday objects like lamps and couches, hoping they would prove to be sturdy enough to hold back Gumball.

'_I don't know if this will be enough, but if Camilla is serious about it, then so be it.'_ Penny thought, as she helped the Watterson siblings out.

While everyone downstairs were doing their best to build up one barricade after another, back upstairs, Camilla was pinning the blue feline with all of her might, but this was easier said than done. No matter how hard she tried, Gumball was starting to break free from the vampire bat's restraints.

"You have got to be kidding me." Camilla muttered to herself. "Just stay still already!"

But Gumball continued to struggle like mad and after a few minutes of being pinned down, the blue feline finally broke free from Camilla's grasps, knocking her down on the floor, much to her dismay.

"This can't be good." said Camilla, before Gumball promptly grabbed the vampire bat by the collar hurled her towards the wall with lightning speed, sending her right towards the backyard. Amazingly, the young vampire bat was able to survive such an attack, despite the severity of the impact, something she was thankful for.

"Its times like this I'm glad I am vampire." she muttered to herself.

* * *

In the last few minutes, the entire Watterson family and Penny boarded up the doors and windows like mad men with much effort, just as Camilla insisted. But in the midst of their efforts, all of them stopped when they heard a loud crash coming from the backyard, prompting them to immediately rush to the area. They shocked to see Camilla lying down on the ground. Before they could do anything, the vampire bat promptly got up and brushed some of the dirt off of her like it was nothing, to everyone's amazement.

"Are you alright Camilla?" asked Darwin worriedly.

"Based on your injuries, you shouldn't have made such a quick recovery like that." Anais noted.

"Anais is right; you should take it slow and steady." Penny insisted.

"Don't worry about it, you guys…" Camilla began, as she stretched her arms and back. "It's going to take more than flying through a wall to take me down."

Before everyone, including Nicole and Richard, could asked any further questions about Camilla's unusual condition, everyone felt something right behind them, prompting the group to turn around and saw Gumball through the cracked wall. Before they knew it, the young blue feline promptly leaped to the backyard with superhuman speed, shocking them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Richard commented, astonished to see his son react like that.

As everyone continued to reel in from the shock, Gumball turned his attention to the group and what occurred next left them confused and curious in the process.

"Eth net cnlas liwl ptos ta nhtigno."

Everyone looked at one another, uncertain what the blue feline had just said to them. As far as they were concerned, all they heard was nothing more than incoherent gibberish. Whatever it was, neither the Watterson family, Penny nor Camilla have anytime to dwell on this, as Gumball was focusing his attention on the latter with serious intent.

"You want a fight? Then bring it on." Camilla said to the blue feline, putting herself in a fighting pose.

Undaunted by the vampire bat's taunts, Gumball proceeded to leap right towards her. But before Camilla could have a chance to take the blue feline head on, Nicole proceeded to leap right towards her own son, even though such an action left her with sorrow.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Gumball." Nicole apologized, before she proceeded to punt her son mid-flight, sending him over the fence, as the blue feline ended up on top of a vicious and angry dog.

Enraged that its naptime was disturbed, the ferocious creature shook Gumball off of its head and bared its sharp fangs right at the blue feline. The blue feline, for his part, promptly shot a vicious glare at the creature and immediately, the dog cowered in fear and before long, the intimidated hound went right back into the doghouse for its own safety.

Satisfied with this, the blue feline proceeded to smash right through the fence with his fist, leaving a huge hole in the process, as everyone, even Camilla, could only stare in astonishment by this display of strength.

'_Oh my goodness, this is much worse than I thought.'_ Camilla thought.

As much as the vampire bat wanted to think more of this, her train of thoughts was interrupted, as she noticed Gumball making a mad dash right towards them, his fists clenching tightly, making it clear that he plans to take them down.

"Everyone stay back! Let those who can fight back!" Camilla insisted.

"Camilla's right, kids…" Nicole began, agreeing with the vampire bat. "You need to get to a safe distance and let me and Richard take care of this."

"Wait a minute! Are you sure-" was all Darwin could say, before Richard cuts him off.

"Do what your mother says Darwin. Believe me, we don't want to harm Gumball either, but we don't have any choices. Plus, you, Anais and Penny need to stay safe."

As much as the Watterson siblings and Penny wanted to object to this decision, the stern expression from both Nicole and Richard made it clear that there will be no further discussion. With that, the three kids reluctantly complied with their demands, as Camilla, Nicole and Richard prepared for a counter attack, even though both parents felt awful to fight their own son.

'_We're so sorry we have to do this to you.'_ Richard and Nicole thought simultaneously, before they and Camilla made their first move.

Richard attempted to pin Gumball down as quickly as he can; undeterred by the older rabbit's attempts, the blue feline immediately sidestepped and quickly punched him in the stomach, knocking him out right away.

"Richard!"

"Dad!"

"Mr. Watterson!"

Although Nicole wanted to come to her husband's aid, the older blue feline knew that it wasn't the time to do so, as she focused her attention on her son. Putting her own feelings for her son aside, Nicole proceeded to launch a few punches and kicks right at him.

For his part, Gumball found himself having a difficult time keeping up with his own mother, forcing him to make a few dodges and blocks of his own. Even so, Nicole was becoming rather hesitant in her methods, something that the young blue feline noticed. Taking advantage of this, Gumball leaped right at his mother and promptly landed a kick on her face, sending the unconscious older blue feline right next to her husband, as the kids could only looked on with horror.

'_Desperate times calls for desperate measures.'_ Camilla thought, as the young vampire focused her attention at Gumball.

"Alright then, come and get me if you can." Camilla called out to the blue feline.

Acting as the feral creature he had become, Gumball attempted to make the same move he had made earlier at the vampire bat. This time, however, Camilla anticipated his move and swiftly dodged it with ease, before proceeding to launch a wave of punches right at him.

Surprised by this, Gumball proceeded to block one punch after another, as the vampire bat desperately tried to take him down with all of her might.

'_This is becoming ridiculous! What's it going to take to knock him out?!'_

As Camilla continued to ponder about this, all the while continuing to launch one punch after another, Gumball, on the other hand, was simply biding time, casually blocking the blows from the young vampire bat with ease. With each passing minute, the vampire bat was slowly tiring out, despite landing a few blows at Gumball.

'_I can't…give up…right now.'_ Camilla thought, even though her body was starting to wear down from unleashing all those punches towards the blue feline.

As the vampire bat tried to catch her breath, Gumball took noticed of this and without any hesitation; the blue feline proceeded to launch an uppercut right underneath Camilla, sending her flying next to Richard and Nicole, leaving her unconscious in the process, as Darwin, Anais and Penny could watched helplessly, uncertain what to do next.

* * *

It took a long time for the couple to track their daughter down, but after checking her presence from one location after another, both Julia and Dimitri find themselves facing the Watterson residence

Julia was a beautiful older vampire bat, with white fur and a black nose, wearing a pearl necklace and a beautiful elegant black dress, carrying her purse on her person.

Dimitri, like his wife, was a vampire bat, but with dark grey fur and a black nose, with a tall, well-built body, wearing an elegant blue suit and matching black loafers.

Both vampire bats were relieved that they were finally able to track their daughter down, ever since Dimitri felt an unnatural occurrence back home not so long ago. Whatever it was, they had to find the source and dealt with it quickly and swiftly.

"I can't believe we've finally managed to track down Camilla right here in this neighborhood." Dimitri said to his wife.

"Don't worry hon, we'll just pick up Camilla, make sure she's fine and find the source around here." Julia assured her worried husband.

Before either of them could ponder on their next move, the couple could hear some commotion from behind the house, much to their surprise and curiosity.

"What was that just now?" asked a startled Julia.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we need to check it out." said Dimitri, before him and his wife made their way to the backyard to investigate. Upon reaching the backyard, the couple stopped dead in their tracks, surprised by what they were seeing.

The backyard looked like it was a war-zone, as part of the house was damaged; a few piles of fences and three unconscious bodies were lying on the grass, with their daughter being among them. Even more surprising, there were four kids in the backyard and it didn't take too long for the couple to realize that among them was the cause of the unnatural occurrence.

As the two continued to witness this, Gumball, with determination in his eyes, prepared to make the finishing move on his intended victims, but before he could reached his targets, Darwin, Anais and Penny suddenly leaped in front of him, prompting the blue feline to stop right in his tracks.

"Gumball, please reconsider what you're about to do." Darwin pleaded.

"Whatever is going on, you can fight it." Anais insisted.

"Don't do something that you'll regret for the rest of your life." Penny begged, as she and the Watterson siblings shed a single tear of the situation.

Gumball continued to stare at them with curiosity, while Dimitri and Julia, amazed by the kids' actions, could only sighed in relief that their daughter, along with the two adults, were safe for the moment.

"Alright, it's now or never, Julia." Dimitri informed his wife, before the couple walked towards the distracted blue feline. But as they approach him, Gumball immediately turned around and noticed their presence right away, as he made leap right towards the couple.

Dimitri, however, wasn't fazed by the slightest, as the older bat promptly grabbed him by the collar and slammed Gumball very hard to the ground, pinning him in the process.

"Now Julia!" Dimitri called out to his wife, as the white vampire bat put on a pair of gloves and pulled a cross right out of the bag.

Before Darwin, Anais and Penny knew what happened; Julia planted the cross onto Gumball's back, searing it like a branding iron, as the blue feline growled in agony, before finally losing consciousness, as the kids were stunned to see what had happened to Gumball.

"I apologized that you had to see this…" Dimitri explained. "But it was the only way to stop him. At my wife's insistence, I came here to make sure that we weren't too late."

"Sir, what did you do to him?" Darwin fearfully asked.

"More importantly, who or what are you?" Anais questioned the older bat.

"Anais is right, we want to know what's going on." Penny demanded.

"We'll explain everything of what happened to him and what we are, we promise." Dimitri assured the kids.

"Right now, we need your kids' help to take these four back in the house for recovery." Julia insisted.

Nodding their heads in agreement, Darwin, Anais and Penny helped Julia and Dimitri to take Nicole, Richard, Camilla and Gumball back inside, all the while hoping to get some answer on today's unfortunate event.

_Next time on The Vampire_

_Chapter 5-Tales of the Clans_

_As Gumball, Nicole, Richard and Camilla are recovering from their ordeals, along with Darwin, Anais and Penny, Dimitri and Julia began to tell the group more about themselves and the world of the supernatural._

**Tidbits**

**-I wanted to thank Sal, ToC and wiseguy1107 for their help. I really appreciate their help so much.**

**-For Dimitri, I envisioned Kiefer Sutherland voicing him, who actually had done a few voiceover roles before, while I envisioned Julia being voiced by Nicole Sullivan.**

**-For those who haven't paid any attention to Gumball's "incoherent speech", it's actually a code (courtesy of Sal). Don't want to say too much, but it is related to the story.**

**Thanks to those who have read part 2 of "Ghoulish Experience" and I'll be seeing ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: Tales of the Clans

**I just wanted to thank Sal for the help on this chapter. Also, I updated most of the previous chapters, as well as change the rating for this story as well.  
**

**That said, read and enjoy!**

**The Vampire**

_An Amazing World of Gumball Story_

By NeoNimbus

Chapter 5-Tales of the Clans

It has been several hours since Anais, Darwin and Penny witnessed an unrecognizable Gumball fighting against both his parents and Camilla in the backyard. The three were just glad that things didn't turn for the worst, thanks to the timely intervention of Dimitri and Julia, who just revealed themselves to be Camilla's parents. Somehow, they were able to take down Gumball with ease, something that Nicole, Richard or even Camilla couldn't accomplished at all, before the older white vampire bat managed to use a cross and burned it on the blue feline's back like some kind of iron brand.

As if that wasn't enough, Camilla, despite suffering a few injuries, managed to recover for more than a mere thirty minutes. Earlier today, the three kids have witnessed the young vampire bat disappear into thin air and back and had somehow managed to survive a fall that would have caused serious bodily harms. That and the fact that she recognized what Gumball had become only add mystery to her nature. Speaking of which…

"Sir…" Darwin began, as he looked at the older grey vampire bat. "I'm sorry if I have to ask the obvious, but is Gumball going to be alright?"

"That depends." Dimitri replied. "Once your parents wake up, my wife and I will tell you everything we know."

"Are you sure that's a good thing, dad?" Camilla asked her father.

"Dear, it was going to be a matter of time before the truth comes out." Dimitri explained. "It's better that they know what's going on right here and now."

"Don't worry; we'll make sure they'll understand the situation." Julia assured her daughter.

As the Stokers continued having their conversation with each other, Anais was becoming rather impatient by the silence, deciding that she wants to get to the bottom of this.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys…" Anais apologized. "But could any of you tell us what's going on?"

"We'll explain everything when everyone is awake, child. The last thing that we wanted to do is to repeat ourselves." Julia replied. "But for now, you and your friends need to be patient."

"But-" was all Anais could say, before Darwin and Penny suddenly interrupted her.

"Let's just do what they said for now, Anais."

"Darwin's right. It's best if we just cooperate with them for the moment."

Although Anais didn't like where this was going, the child prodigy understood what Darwin and Penny were talking about, prompting her to reluctantly nod her head in agreement and comply with them for the moment.

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

Anais, along with Darwin, Penny and the Stoker family, continued to wait patiently for Nicole, Richard and Gumball to regain consciousness. It felt like a very long time since they managed to put everyone inside the house and just when it was going to be like an eternity, Nicole slowly opened her eyes, barely getting herself up, despite the pain she's currently suffering from.

"Kids, could you tell me what's going on?" asked Nicole, trying to tolerate a rather painful headache.

"Mrs. Mom, thank goodness you're alright." Darwin happily said.

"Just take it easy, mom. You took such a beating when you were facing Gumball." Anais informed the older blue feline.

"I'm just relieved that Gumball's kick didn't cause any serious damage." Penny spoke.

As soon as her children and Penny brought this up, Nicole suddenly recalled her brief fight with her older son. She could still feel the kick that Gumball made when he lunged right at her and it was still painful just by even thinking about. It was then that she realized something.

"Kids, what happened to Gumball and Richard? What's their condition right now?"

"I'm still alive... barely..." Richard suddenly uttered, garnering everyone's attention. "Man, Gumball sure can pack a punch."

"Richard, thank goodness you're alright." said Nicole and along with her kids, Penny and the Stokers, all of them were relieved that the large pink bunny regained consciousness, especially Dimitri and Julia.

"It looks like everyone is finally awake." said Dimitri, as he finally got everyone's attention, especially Nicole and Richard, not recognizing him or his wife.

"Sorry if either of you don't recognized us before." the older grey vampire bat apologized. "My name is Dimitri and this is my wife Julia. By now, you already met my daughter Camilla, but let me cut right to the chase. You wanted to know what happened to Gumball."

"Well of course." said Nicole. "If you know anything about it, then tell us right now."

"Very well then…" Dimitri began. "You see, your son has been transformed into a Ghoul, a dangerous undead, due to being bitten on the neck."

Nicole, along with her family and Penny, gasped in shock, stunned to hear this from the older grey bat. Likewise, Camilla was just as surprised as everyone; she couldn't believe what she had just heard right now.

"Excuse me Dimitri, but could you tell me how this was possible?" asked Nicole.

Before the older grey bat could answer the stunned older blue feline, he suddenly found himself cut off from his daughter, as she timidly started to answer Nicole's question.

"It was me, Mrs. Watterson. I was the one who was responsible for your son's transformation."

Nicole could only stare at the young vampire bat in disbelief, uncertain whether she should believe Camilla's claims or not. But after what had happened in the backyard, the only thing that the older blue feline could feel right now was boiling anger, as Nicole got up and slowly approached the fearful young vampire bat, the latter backing away from the enraged older blue feline.

"I can't believe you would do that to my son! Do you know how mad I am right now?!"

Before Nicole could get just a few inches closer to Camilla, the older blue feline stopped dead in her tracks, as she found herself facing Dimitri's stare, while his daughter hid right behind him.

"I understand that you're angry right now and I don't blame you. But let me handle my daughter's punishment." Dimitri sternly informed Nicole, prompting the older blue feline to back off, as she slowly calmed herself down, sitting right next to her husband.

"As I was saying…" Dimitri resumed once more. "Gumball's transformation to a Ghoul is actually quite rare. Normally, when someone receives a bite from a vampire, they ended up in a hypnotic trance. But in Gumball's case, the bite had the opposite reaction, making him into a ferocious monster towards friends and foes alike."

"If what you say is true, then how do we cure him?" asked a concerned Anais.

"Fortunately, there are at least five items that could cure your brother's infliction." Dimitri explained. "But finding them isn't such an easy task, since they are very rare to find and could only be located in the World of the Supernatural."

"Wait a minute, Mr. Stoker…" Penny spoke, interrupting the older grey bat. "I thought that cross was enough to stop Gumball's transformation."

"Unfortunately dear, that was only a temporary solution." Julia said to the antler peanut. "If we don't act now, I'm afraid your friend will no longer be himself by the year's end."

"W-what are s-saying?" Penny nervously asked.

"Even though the cross will allow him rational thoughts, the marking will only fade away in time." Julia explained. "He will regain the strength gradually and become easier to anger. If he is angered, he will revert completely but he will be able to calm down when he burns off the ghoulish energy or is calmed down through other means."

The Wattersons, along with Penny and Camilla, were clearly stunned to hear this from the older white bat. From what she had just told them right now, Gumball could very well destroy the entire town of Elmore should he revert back into a Ghoul, a scenario they prayed would not happened at all. At this moment, Dimitri suddenly spoke, breaking the eerie silence in the room.

"Curing Gumball will be the least of our worries. I'm more concerned about what will happen if news of his transformation getting to the wrong people."

"Why is that supposed to be bad?" a confused Richard asked.

"Richard, your son will be in grave danger if news about this would eventually reach to the other clans." Dimitri replied, earning him several attentions from everyone. "These clans will not sympathize with you or anyone else if they discover Gumball has been transformed into a Ghoul. They'll mark him for extermination and he'll be hunted down, regardless whether there is a cure or not."

Dimitri's explanation caused everyone to gasp in response, clearly shocked to hear such a grim possibility. Dimitri and Julia, on the other hand, weren't surprised to see their reaction, as they expected them to react in such a manner.

"Dimitri…" Nicole finally spoke. "Tell us more about these clans. If what you say is true, then we want to know everything about it so we can face them in the future."

Dimitri and Julia stared at one another with uncertainty, wondering if it was right for them to tell Nicole more of the clans. But considering Gumball's situation, they might as well tell the older blue feline everything they know about the clans, hoping it would be enough to make a big difference for them.

"They are known as the Ten Clans, each governing their own territories from both this world and the World of the Supernatural…" Dimitri began to explain. "Most of the time, they don't interfere with the other's business. But when they find themselves facing a common situation, they won't hesitate to unite and solved the problem they deemed to be threatening to their existence, such as Ghouls."

Dimitri's latest statement only left Nicole, Richard, their kids and Penny in a state of disbelief. Not only did they found out about the existence of ten powerful clans, but the fact they'll unite just to resolve one problem made them realized that their situation had just gotten worse.

"Believe me when I say this, do not underestimate them at all." Julia warned everyone. "Just daring to challenge one of them is considered to be a death sentence."

Once the older white vampire bat finished her last statement, she turned her attention to Nicole, who was still reeling from what she was told.

"Nicole, are you sure you want to risk your family should you challenge the Ten Clans?"

Nicole didn't respond right away, trying to fathom about the situation she and her family found themselves in. Eventually, the older blue feline turned her attention to the older white vampire bat; ready to giver Julia her response.

"I'm a mother and a wife, Julia and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that my husband and kids are safe."

Julie couldn't help but smile in response, understanding Nicole's feelings very well. She too will do anything to make sure that her husband and daughter are safe and sound. Dimitri, for his part, nodded his head in response to the older blue feline's answer, before he resumed with his speech once again.

"If you really are going to face the Ten Clans, then you'll have to understand some clear facts about Vampires. Despite what you have read, seen or even heard about us, Vampires aren't weak against silver bullets, water, garlic, rice, seeds, or wooden stakes. Plus, we can see our own reflections very well and in case anyone has forgotten, we are immune to the sun's rays."

"Oh man, there's goes my unused Vampire kit." Richard moaned in dismay.

"Wait a minute…" Darwin began. "If what you say is true, why were those tropes there to begin with?"

Dimitri was irked to hear the two-legged fish's question and before Darwin knew what happened next, he found himself staring right at the older grey vampire bat's stares, with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Oh some British man wrote a book about 110 years ago about vampires with no clue how vampires actually work. He only got the cross right by either coincidence or pure luck. After he made vampires popular, you mortals have just been piling on nonsense left and right ever since! I heard some idiot thought we sparkled in the sunlight!"

Once Dimitri was finished with his sentence, Darwin backed away from the older grey vampire bat, as the two-legged fish sat right next to Anais and Penny, stunned by his demeanor. Julia and Camilla, on the other hand, were somewhat embarrassed by Dimitri's action.

"Why does he have to do that every time, mom?" Camilla asked her mother.

"You know your father doesn't like those kinds of stereotypes." Julia replied. "It's best if we just let him cool off for just a moment."

After just a few minutes, Dimitri managed to calm himself down, despite being somewhat annoyed by Darwin's question. Nevertheless, he decided to just shrug it off and continue where he left off.

"As I was saying, Vampires are mostly immune and impervious to these so-called "weakness" everyone had gotten use to. In fact, the only true way to kill off a Vampire is to simply behead them right on the spot."

Dimitri's statement caused everyone to become panic by this, their anxiety increasing with each passing minute. They didn't know what to make of this, but it was clear that their situation had become increasingly grim for them. Sensing their self-doubts, the Stokers realized that they have to do something and fast.

"I'm sorry if I caused everyone much grief." Dimitri apologized to the Watterson family and Penny. "But just so we're clear, me and my family will help you any way we can."

"Dimitri's right…" Julia agreed with her husband. "If one of the Ten Clans comes right after your son, we'll be there."

"That's right and we won't back away, no matter what." added Camilla.

The moment the Stoker says those words, both the Watterson family and Penny slowly calmed themselves down, as a wave of relief was unleashed upon them. They were glad that the Stokers were willing to help them out, in spite of the danger that they might have to face in the future.

Just then, Gumball, who had remained motionless for what seemed to be like an eternity, finally opened his eyes, before he slowly got up, causing his family, as well as Penny and the Stokers, to jump back, surprise to see the young blue feline had finally woke up.

"What's going on around here?" asked Gumball.

"Gumball, you're alright!" Nicole yelled, as she gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"You're…hurting…me!" Gumball barely managed to get out, prompting Nicole to let go of him, as she rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Gumball, how are you feeling?" Darwin asked his older brother.

"To be honest, I still don't feel like my old self." Gumball replied. "The last thing I remembered was running away from school and locking myself in the bedroom. After that, everything just went dark for me."

"Are you saying that you don't remember anything, Gumball?" asked Penny.

"That's just it; I don't have a clue as to what's going on. Plus, my back feels like it's on fire."

Everyone in the room just looked at one another, uncertain how to tell Gumball about his condition. Dimitri, however, knew that the young blue feline deserved to know the truth and despite sighing in exasperation that he had to repeat his entire speech again, he turned his attention to Gumball, ready to explain everything that had happened today once more.

"Allow me to introduce myself Gumball. My name is Dimitri, Camilla's father and I'll tell you everything you needed to know."

* * *

**5 minutes later…**

"…So now you know what's going on."

Once Dimitri finished telling everything to Gumball, the young blue feline sat, mouth ajar and eyes wide as he tried to take in what he was told. Everything from his transformation to a Ghoul and about the Ten Clans, it seemed like these would appear in some sort of novel. But the expression and demeanor the older grey vampire bat just displayed made it clear that this was no joke and Gumball was starting to panic about his situation.

_'I can't believe this is happening to me! How am I suppose to live a normal life now?!'_

"Gumball…" Camilla began, as she cautiously approached the startled blue feline. "It's alright, you just need to calm down and rest for a moment. Right now, we need to-"

"Don't talk to me!" Gumball rebuffed Camilla's advance. "You're the reason why I'm in this situation!"

"Gumball sweetie, everything's going to be alright." said Nicole, as she attempted to calm her son down.

"It's not going to be alright! Thanks to her, I'm now a freak from the costume store!"

"Gumball, I understand that you're angry right now, but such behavior is not going to resolve anything." Dimitri spoke.

"Right now, you need to stay calm for the moment." Julia insisted.

"They're right Gumball; we just need to be positive about this." Richard said to his son.

But despite the combine efforts of Nicole, Dimitri, Julia and Richard, Gumball was becoming increasingly enraged by his own situation and before either adult knew what happened next, the young blue feline's eyes suddenly turned red and without warning, he immediately grabbed a couch, with Darwin, Anais and Penny on it.

Fortunately, all three kids quickly got off from the couch, just as the ferocious blue feline threw it right towards the wall, creating a huge hole in the process, as the couch landed on the front lawn unscathed. Once the deed was done, Gumball revert right back to his old self, unaware of what he had done just now.

"What did I do just now?"

"Gumball, you really need to be careful next time." Darwin said to his brother, as he, Anais and Penny approached him. "You nearly got us hurt."

"I…did?" asked Gumball, stunned to hear this from the two-legged fish.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Darwin's telling the truth Gumball." said Anais.

"I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose, but you need to control your temper down." Penny informed the blue feline.

While the kids continued to discuss with one another about their situation, Nicole, Dimtri, Julia and Richard remained shock by Gumball's action, none more so than the Stoker couple. It was the last thing they wanted to see at all.

'_Strange, Gumball shouldn't have transformed like that.'_ Dimitri thought, before the older grey vampire bat spotted a calendar and squint his eyes as hard as he can. Upon further inspection, his eyes were wide open and his face went pale, as he couldn't believe what he was looking at: according to the calendar, it was late October.

"Oh no..." Dimitri muttered. "He's already starting to revert."

"What do you mean by that last statement?" asked a worried Nicole.

"Listen to me very closely Nicole. I want you, your husband and your kids to keep Gumball down at all cost. If he becomes too emotional, it only caused his transformation to speed up and he'll lose some control over himself, as you have seen just now when your son threw the couch towards the front lawn."

"Well, until we can find a cure for Gumball, we'll do everything we can." said Nicole.

"Same here; I'll make sure that he won't overreact." Richard said with confidence.

"That's very good to hear." Dimitri spoke, satisfied to hear their answer. "Anyway, here's what we're going to do…"

While the adults continued to discuss on how to make sure that Gumball remains calm for the moment, Darwin, Anais and Penny, realizing that they need to give the blue feline some space and privacy, decided to join up with the adult about the situation. Gumball himself could do nothing but stare at the hole on the wall that he just created; mortified that he almost seriously injured his siblings and his crush.

'_What…am…I?'_ Gumball thought in disbelief.

As the blue feline continued to stare at the hole, just a few inches away from him, Camilla could only stare at Gumball, with a look of guilt on her face, clearly remorseful that her own actions had put his life in jeopardy. She never meant to cause so much grief and as a result of her own action, she had made things much worse for Gumball.

'_Don't worry Gumball. I'll help you in any way I can.'_ Camilla thought, vowing to herself that she'll take full responsibility for Gumball's well being.

_Next time on The Vampire_

_Chapter 6-First Strike_

_Gumball's situation goes from bad to worse when one of the Ten Clans learns about his transformation and decided to make their first move. Meanwhile, Camilla gets some solace from a close confidant._

**Tidbits**

**-I want to thank Sal for the help once again, along with the joke that he provided for this chapter.**

**-Believe it or not, Bram Stoker never once set foot in Transylvania.**

**-Some of the ideas for this chapter were from a Youtube video (courtesy of Sal) that poked fun of the vampire tropes. In fact, you can check this link to find out for yourselves: ****www. youtube. watch?v=eHEItvqF-tg**

**Thanks to everyone who had read this chapter and until then, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 6: First Strike

**I wanted to thank FatelessHorizon for providing his OC in this chapter and Sal for his help.**

**The Vampire**

_An Amazing World of Gumball Story_

By NeoNimbus

Chapter 6-The First Strike

It was the weekend at the Watterson residence, as everyone tried their best to forget their worries and pretend like nothing had ever happened. But for Gumball Watterson, the young, blue feline was hardly having a good time. Ever since he discovered that Camilla and her family are vampires and his transformation to a Ghoul, Gumball became depressed, horrified that he almost harmed everyone, especially Penny. The fact that he only has until the end of the year didn't help matter at all.

The only good thing so far is that he didn't have to serve detention on the weekends and even then, it did nothing to change his situation.

As Gumball sat on top of his bed, sulking over his situation, Darwin, worried for his brother's wellbeing, decided he had to do something to cheer up his brother.

"Gumball, turn that frown upside down; just be happy that Mr. and Mrs. Stoker managed to clean up the place before everyone found out what had occurred."

"Darwin, I know what you're doing and while I don't mind it, I'm not in a good mood right now." Gumball said to his brother.

"I'm sorry Gumball, I just wanted to cheer you-" was all Darwin could say, before the doorbell rang, cutting off the two-legged fish.

"I'll get it." said Gumball, as the blue feline got off of his bed and made his way downstairs, before opening the front door of his house. Much to his surprise, right in front of him was none other than Penny.

'_What's Penny doing here at this time?'_ Gumball pondered, until an idea came to him. _'Wait a minute…is she…uh oh.'_

Fear and anxiety soon filled up the blue feline's mind, clearly worried what Penny was going to say. After what he did yesterday, Gumball had every reason to be afraid that the antlered peanut might flat out reject him for what he had become.

"Penny…" Gumball stuttered. "Look, what I did yesterday, it wasn't my entire fault. I didn't know what I was doing. Furthermore, I didn't mean to-"

Before Gumball could go on any further, Penny raised her arm, prompting the blue feline to be quiet and hear what the antlered peanut had to say.

"Gumball, it's alright. What you did at the time wasn't on purpose. I know you're a good person and I know you wouldn't do anything to intentionally harm me."

Gumball couldn't help but feel a wave of relief hit his body, touched that Penny still saw him as the same blue feline.

"I'm glad to see you happy for a change, despite what happened yesterday. That aside, do you want to talk more in the park?" asked Penny.

"I could use some company to cheer myself up." Gumball replied, before turning his attention to the stairs. "Darwin, tell mom that I'm going to be at the park with Penny."

"Alright Gumball, I'll let her know." Darwin shouted.

With that, both the blue feline and the antlered peanut made the long walk to the park, unaware that a mysterious individual in a trench coat and fedora hat was watching the two from a long distance.

* * *

Camilla wasn't exactly in a good mood about what had happened in the few days that she has been in Elmore. First, the Initiation ritual hit a snagged after she bit Gumball on the neck. As if that wasn't bad enough, her bite ended up transforming the blue feline into a Ghoul, something she never wanted to happen. As a result of the fiasco, her rite of passage had been indefinitely postponed and her parents restricted her powers, only allowing it activate in emergencies only.

Now the young, vampire bat found herself in the graveyard, sitting on top of a gravestone, just thinking how her actions had terribly affected Gumball. Had she known this was going to happen, she would have taken everything back.

'_What do I do now?'_ Camilla gloomily thought. _'I want to help Gumball out, but that's easier said than done. What's going to take for him to-?'_

"Am I interrupting anything?" a voice asked out of the blue, startling the young, vampire bat, as she fell to the dirt on her back. As Camilla got up from her feet, she took a good look at the person who had just spoken to her and she couldn't believe who she was looking at.

In front of her was a nexus, a ghost-like apparition, with the appearance of a twelve year old dressed up like a typical villager, but five inches taller, with black, beady eyes and spiky hair.

The moment Camilla locked eyes onto the apparition, the young, vampire bat's eyes grew wide opened, as if she had seen him from somewhere.

"Ethan…is that you? What are you doing here?"

"…It's a long story, Camilla." Ethan replied, scratching his head sheepishly. "But I would want to know what you're doing here? I thought you and your family were in Transylvania."

"It's a long story and one I don't like to talk about." The young, vampire bat quickly responded. "Anyway, it's good to see a friendly face for a change."

"Likewise." said the nexus. "That said why are you in a graveyard of all places? You couldn't wait for night to show up?"

Camilla opened her mouth but hesitated for a moment, unsure how to explain to her friend of what had occurred yesterday. How was she going to explain to Ethan that she bit an unsuspecting young boy and inadvertently transformed into a ghoul?

As the young, vampire bat continued to express fear and anxiety, the young nexus suddenly spoke, prompting Camilla to snap back to reality and focused her attention to Ethan.

"If you don't feel like talking about it, then don't. I understand if you're feeling uncomfortable on the subject and I'll wait until you're ready."

Camilla could sigh with relief, glad that Ethan was able to give her some privacy. It's times like this, that she's glad to have the young nexus around for company.

* * *

It felt like forever, but Gumball and Penny finally made their way to the park, the area bustling with people talking, playing or a combination of both. As much as the two wanted to have some fun for today, both realized that it was not the time or place to do so for the moment. Right now, Gumball wanted to know what Penny had to say and whatever it was, he would rather hear it right then and there.

"So Penny…" Gumball began, as he and the antlered peanut took a seat on the bench. "Is there a reason you wanted to come here to talk?"

"Actually, there is Gumball." Penny replied. "It's been my mind for a while and I needed to get it out of my chest, so please be honest with me. Are you feeling fine?"

"…No Penny, I'm not feeling fine." Gumball admitted to the antlered peanut. "Mr. Stoker told me of my condition yesterday, how the cross will only slow down my transformation and that I need to remain calm until they could locate the main ingredients for the cure."

Penny was aware that Gumball's situation was rather bad and the current situation as a whole, but she still has a hard time that the blue feline could still change back to a ghoul at any given moment, as Gumball continued on with his explanation.

"What I'm really afraid is that if the cure isn't created by the end of the year, I might lose control over myself. The last thing I wanted to do is to harm anyone close to me, especially you Penny."

As soon as the blue feline finished his words, Penny saw a few tears forming up on his face, clearly distraught what had happened to him. It was then that there was only way to calm him down.

"Gumball, you're much stronger than you think you are. I know you can fight it off and no matter what happens, I'll never abandon you."

Before Gumball knew what happened, Penny pulled him in, hugging him in the process, calming him down and causing the blue feline to smile in the process. He then reached around and hugged her back.

'_I'm really glad to have someone like you.'_ Gumball happily thought.

"Well, this is rather touching, isn't it?" the voice coldly remarked, interrupting the moment between Gumball and Penny, as the two looked at the mysterious, trench coat and fedora wearing individual.

"Who are you sir?" asked Gumball, somewhat irritated that the individual ruined the moment between him and Penny.

The individual in question didn't respond right away and before the blue feline and the antlered peanut knew what happened, he quickly removed the trench coat and fedora hat, revealing himself to be a tall, red cat, with wild, wavy hair and wearing a purple vest and black pants with a cyberpunk tone.

"If you must know, my name is Alistair." the tall, red cat introduced himself. "Nothing personal kid, but I have a job to do so I'll make it quick and painless."

Before Gumball and Penny knew what happened next, Alistair quickly pounced on the two with lightning speed, leaving the two shock and speechless of the red cat's unexpected action.

* * *

Camilla and Ethan didn't know how many minutes had passed, but the two could care less about that. Ever since they saw each other for the first time, from pulling off their first pranks back in Transylvania to scaring tourists that made their way to the local village every Halloween. Just talking about those moments was enough to brighten their days, especially for Camilla.

"Man, those were good times, wasn't it?" asked Camilla.

"At least we had fun seeing the look on those villagers' faces." Ethan replied.

"Anyway, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh…I'm just been to one place after another. It's no big deal, really."

"Are you sure about that Ethan?" Camilla questioned her friend. "I'm surprised you're not grounded. By the way, where are your parents?"

The moment the young, vampire bat made that comment, Ethan could only cringed in response, as if he had been stung by several bees, before the nexus looked to the ground sadly, much to Camilla's shock.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that happened. I should have never-"

"It's alright Camilla; apology accepted." Ethan assured his friend. "You couldn't have known to begin with. It's been a long while since they've been around and it's still sad that they're not here anymore."

"Still, I should have known that Nexus are just as vulnerable as any living beings." Camilla noted.

"I guess we both have it rough." Ethan remarked.

"Can't argue with that." said Camilla. "Anyway, let's change the subject. I don't think we should be depressed all day."

Ethan nodded his head in agreement, before the nexus volunteered and offer to explain first on what he has been doing in Elmore for quite some time.

* * *

Gumball couldn't believe what was happening to him today. It was bad enough that he was transformed into a ghoul, now he found himself facing some stranger who, for no apparent reason, decided to attack him and Penny. It was a good thing that they both got of the way before Alistair destroyed the bench with just one punch, earning several attentions from several people.

"Penny, are you alright?!" Gumball asked the antlered peanut, as he made his way to her.

"Just a bruised knee, but I'm alright." Penny replied.

The blue feline sighed with relief, glad to know that his crush was fine for the moment.

"Penny, stay far away from here. I need to deal with that crazed maniac."

Once those words were said, Gumball immediately rushed towards Alistair, leaping right at him with a kick. Undaunted by this, the tall, red cat simply slapped him to the ground, leaving a few bruises on the young boy in the process, as Penny looked on with horror.

"Alright, you psycho…" Gumball began, as he got up and spit out a few blood from his mouth. "Why are you attacking me just like that?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now." Alistair replied. "I happen to be sent down here to exterminate you on behalf of the Ten Clans."

As soon as the tall, red cat casually finished his statement, both Gumball and Penny gasped in horror, shocked to hear his claims. It was not the answer that the two weren't expecting at all.

"But…how is that possible?" Gumball asked Alistair. "There's no way that they could have found out about my transformation so soon."

Alistair didn't answer the blue feline's question right away and only chuckled in response, amused to see the look of astonishment on the boy's face.

"We're not as outdated as you and your friend assumed. Just like your mortals need to adapt to the changing times, we vampires have to do the same. The only difference is we make a few advancements in technology and skills, but that's all I'm going to say."

Gumball and Penny continued to look at Alistair, amazed to hear the answer that he just gave to them. At the same time, they are also fearful that the Ten Clans might be far more powerful than they appear to be.

"Anyway, I'm not here to strike up a conversation. Right now, I have a job to do and I need to end this quick." the tall, red cat stated, before Alistair dashed right towards Gumball, preparing to take him down with one punch.

But then, something unexpected happened: right before Alistair's paw made contact with Gumball's face; Penny immediately pushed the blue feline out of the way, taking the blow for him on the face, sending her to the ground unconscious.

As a shocked Alistair stood in his spot, trying to fathom the antlered peanut's action, Gumball, who witnessed the tall, red cat's actions, looked on with disbelief, seeing Penny lying motionless on the ground. But the look of disbelief was soon replaced by simmering anger, as the blue feline's eyes turned bright red and before long, dashed right towards Alistair.

"What the-" was all Alistair could muttered, before Gumball suddenly land a blow on the tall, red cat's face. Startled by this, Alistair began to block the wave of punches being thrown right at him, all the while pondering just how powerful the blue feline had got.

'_Most of the time, ghouls aren't as powerful as the one I'm fighting. That punch he just gave to me felt like a ton of bricks. Still, he's just an amateur and that first punch was just dumb luck.'_

Once Alistair was done finishing his thoughts, the tall, red cat decided that it was time to end this once and for all, as he grabbed Gumball by the neck, stopping his wave of punches. Despite the blue feline's attempt to free himself, Alistair promptly threw right towards a tree, injuring him.

While Alistair slowly proceeded to make his way to Gumball, Penny managed to regain conscious, as she could feel the sharp pain coming from her face. The antlered peanut looked around and spotted the tall, red cat heading right towards the blue feline.

'_I have to do something!'_ Penny thought, quickly running towards Gumball as best as she can, before leaping right in front of Alistair, just in time to prevent him from reaching Gumball.

"Listen kid, I have no intention on harming you and I still don't plan to do so. But if you don't move right now, you'll leave me no choice but to do so." Alistair informed the antlered peanut.

"I'm not going to leave him here just so you can get rid of him because of his transformation." Penny rebuffed the tall, red cat, much to his curiosity.

"Tell me something, kid…" Alistair began. "Why would you go all the trouble just to protect someone who would end up killing you in the future?"

"I'll stick by with Gumball no matter what and I'll never abandon him in his time of need." Penny retorted.

Alistair pondered for a moment, thinking of what the antlered peanut just said, all the while looking at the onlookers, who were both amazed and astonished from what they have seen, much to the tall, red cat's discomfort. Before Penny knew what happened, Alistair simply turned around and started to walk away.

Gumball, still in his ghoul form, attempted to attack the tall, red cat, only to be quickly stopped by Penny, pulling him into a hug, causing the blue feline to slowly revert back to his old self.

"Penny…" Gumball began, noticing the crack right next to her left eye. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry Gumball, I'm fine and so are you." the antlered peanut replied, before focusing her attention to Alistair. "Are you just letting us go just like that?"

In response, Alistair stopped dead in his track and turned around to face both Penny and Gumball once more.

"I'll be honest with you. I'm only letting this one slide because there are too many bystanders around and I don't want to hurt anyone that I don't have to. Also, be glad I have a sense of honor, because the other members aren't as merciful as I am. Some will stop at nothing to end him, regardless of who gets hurt in the process."

Once Alistair was done talking, the tall, red cat turned around and crossed the street, just as a truck goes by and passes him, leaving no traces of him anywhere, to the surprise of both Gumball and Penny.

"That was a close one." Gumball commented.

"I don't think this is over, Gumball." Penny says otherwise. "If what Alistair says is true, then we need to be prepared the next time they strike."

"You're right, Penny…" Gumball began, before an idea came to mind. "Wait a minute, I know! We have to inform the Stokers about this right away. They have to know what's going on."

"Agreed." said Penny, before the two rushed out of the park to locate the Stoker family.

* * *

Ever since Ethan showed up out of the blue, Camilla couldn't help but feel relaxed and happy for a change. The young, vampire bat didn't how long has it been since she actually smiled and laugh, but being around the nexus was enough to make her almost forget of her own actions. Likewise, Ethan was happy to have Camilla around and his own problems were put aside for the moment.

"Thanks for listening to my problem, Ethan. It really means so much to me." said Camilla.

"Don't worry, Camilla. I was just glad to see you again." Ethan said to the young, vampire bat.

Just then, the two heard some heavy breathing coming from their directions and before either of them knew what was going on, both Camilla and Ethan saw a certain blue cat and an antlered peanut heading right towards them.

"Listen Camilla, I have to get going right now. It was good to see you again."

Before the young, vampire bat could say anything, Ethan disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving Camilla alone in the graveyard, just as Gumball and Penny arrived, exhausted from running to their destination.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Camilla. "Furthermore, how did you find this place and what's wrong?"

"It's a…long story…and we…don't want…to talk…about it." Gumball replied, breathing heavily in his speech.

"We…have…something…important…to tell…you." an exhausted Penny stated.

"What is it?" the young, vampire bat questioned the two.

"Well, it began not so long ago…" Penny started to explain.

* * *

**Five minutes later…**

"…And that's what happened today."

Once Penny was done finishing her explanation, Camilla looked at the two, clearly shocked from what she had just heard right now. She was aware that the Ten Clans would be ruthless, but she never imagined them making their first move so suddenly.

'_This is certainly more serious than I thought.'_ Camilla thought, before she turned her attention to Gumball and Penny.

"Let's not worry for the moment, you guys…" Camilla began. "Right now, we need to let my folks know what's up and see what to do."

Gumball and Penny smiled in response, relieved that Camilla would try her best to help them out, before the three made their way to the castle, intending to inform Dimitri and Julia of the situation.

_Next time on The Vampire_

_Chapter 7-Castle Stoker_

_Gumball, Penny and Camilla traverse Stoker castle to search for Dimitri and Julia, all the while dealing with its unusual and eccentric residents._

**Tidbits**

**-Ethan is created by FatelessHorizon and as such, he gets full credit for creating him. Also, he suggested Gerry Rosenthal (who lend his voice acting skills for Bully) to be his voice.**

**-For the voice of Alistair, I envisioned Ron Perlman (best known as Slade from Teen Titans) voicing him**

**-I wanted to thank Sal once more for his help on this chapter.**

**Thanks to those who read this chapter and I'll be seeing ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Castle Stoker

**The Vampire**

_An Amazing World of Gumball Story_

By NeoNimbus

Chapter 7: Castle Stoker

Camilla waited patiently for Gumball and Penny near the steps. They should have been here by now, but it had been several minutes and the vampire bat doesn't want to waste any more times. Right now, she needed to inform her parents about the Ten Clans right away.

_'Geez Louise! Where are those two?'_ Camilla thought.

On cue, the young vampire heard some heavy breathing not far from where she is, as Camilla looked on and saw the blue feline and the antlered peanut had finally arrived. But judging from their heavy breathing and exhausted look on their face, it was clear that they were completely worn out and tired from climbing up one hundred steps.

"Camilla...why do...you have…so many steps?" asked Gumball.

"Gumball's right...Camilla..." Penny agreed. "We're not...vampires like...you."

"I guess I'm just used to it." Camilla casually replied. "Anyway, let's not waste any more time."

Before the duo knew what happened next, the vampire bat quickly made her way to the entrance of Castle Stoker.

"Wait...for us..." Gumball said to Camilla, as he and Penny dragged themselves on.

Despite being exhausted, both the blue feline and the antlered peanut made their way right next to Camilla, as the vampire bat knocked on the door three times. A few seconds later, the door finally opened and much to Gumball and Penny's shock, standing in front of them was a seven foot tall zombie, dressed up like a gentleman, with sunken yellow eyes, missing a few teeth, but with a well-groomed look to contrast them. Needless to say, the sight of the zombie was enough to terrify the duo.

"Yes?" the giant zombie spoke in a deep, low voice.

"AH!" Gumball and Penny shouted simultaneously in horror, as the two hugged each other tightly.

"Hi Manfred, how's your day?" Camilla happily greeted him.

"Could be better but I can't complain." Manfred said as he held the door for them to go in.

Without any hesitation, Gumball, Penny and Camilla made their way inside the castle and not surprisingly, the main area was quite clean and well-organized, something that they should have expect to begin with upon their arrival. As the two looked on with amazement, it was then that something hit Camilla on the head.

"Manfred…" Camilla began. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They should be up on the second floor at the end of the hallway, Miss Stoker." Manfred replied.

"Thank you so much." said Camilla, before making her way to the second floor.

"No! Not more stairs!" Gumball cried at hearing there was still another flight of stairs.

"There's nothing we can do, Gumball…" Penny attempted to calm her friend down. "Right now, we need to follow Camilla and hope this is worth the trouble."

With that said, the duo followed the vampire bat to another set of long stairs.

* * *

**Several minutes later…**

Despite being worn out from climbing up from another series of stairs, Gumball, Penny and Camilla made their way up to the second floor. Initially, both the blue feline and the antlered peanut were glad that they didn't have to climb up anymore stairs. But their joy was short-lived, however, when they noticed that the hallway was much longer than they had imagined and to make it complicated, there were a series of doors along the way as well.

"How big _is_ this house?" Penny asked in disbelief.

"Big enough, I'm afraid." Camilla replied, as she shrugged her shoulder. "Anyway, we need to keep moving and whatever you don't open the doors or stop right next to one of them."

"Why?" Gumball asked the vampire bat.

On cue, a door not far from the trio suddenly opened, revealing a train out of nowhere, as it made its way to another room, before disappearing entirely, much to Gumball and Penny's shock.

"That's why." Camilla replied nonchalantly.

"Why would you live like this?!" Penny asked while still in a small state of shock.

"I don't know! My parents are very weird." Camilla said looking away. "Anyway, we need to get going right now."

Agreeing with the vampire bat's last statement, Gumball and Penny stuck by with the vampire bat, deciding that it was best to have her around for safety. The last thing they wanted to do is drop their guard down when they least expected.

"Penny..." Gumball whispered to the antlered peanut. "Remind not to come here alone."

"Agreed."

As the trio continued to wander around the hallway, all the while remaining alert from the unexpected surprises from within the castle, they all stopped dead in their tracks when they heard what appeared to be voices within said hallway.

"Penny, did you hear that?" Gumball asked the antlered peanut.

"I did, Gumball." Penny replied. "And I don't like it one bit."

"Same here." the blue feline agreed. "I think being in this place for too long is going to make us crazy or something."

"You two need to chill out for just a second…" Camilla began, somewhat irked by her friends' behavior. "Those voices you heard just now are my parents."

"…Ooh." both Gumball and Penny uttered, all the while feeling relieved.

"At least we're getting closer." said Camilla. "Right now, the real trick is trying to find which room they are in."

"Just don't open one to another dimension and we should be fine." Gumball advised the vampire bat.

Nodding her head in agreement, Camilla, along with Gumball and Penny, examined the closet doors right next to them, trying to make sure that it was the one room they're looking for. After examining a few more doors, the trio came across a seemingly plain door right in front of them and despite their doubts; they eventually took a quick peek inside. Fortunately for them, they could hear Dimitri and Julia's voice inside.

I thought for sure something bad was going to pop up." Gumball commented.

"Same here." Penny added.

"Let's just be glad that we didn't enter into Madame Luna's room." Camilla informed the two.

"Who's Madame Luna?" Gumball and Penny asked the vampire bat.

Just then, they heard a cackling from a few doors down, revealing a short blue-skinned woman dressed up like a gypsy, followed by a cloud that acted like some sort of pet, before she turned around and saw three kids, recognizing at least one of them.

"Hello Camilla, did you bring snacks with you?" the gypsy asked the vampire bat, as well as referring to both Gumball and Penny. "How many times have I told you to watch what you eat?"

"Madame Luna, I'm temporarily suspended from the Initiation." Camilla reminded the eccentric gypsy. "Anyway, be careful not to make another mess in the castle."

"Fair enough and don't worry, I'll be careful." Madame Luna assured the vampire bat, before she went downstairs with the cloud, cackling like mad once again.

_'That is one weird lady.'_ Gumball thought, before he and the girls went inside the room where Dimitri and Julia are at.

* * *

Normally for Dimitri and Julia, the couple would either read or meditate together, mainly just to ease their minds after such a stressful event. But ever since yesterday, the older vampire bats were a bit stressed out, especially since they have less than two months to find the ingredients to cure Gumball on time before it was too late.

As the couple began to wonder on what their next move would be, they heard a few steps getting louder by the minute, prompting both Dimitri and Julia to prepare them for an attack. However, they dropped their guard once they saw Camilla in full view, along with Gumball and Penny; though surprised by the appearance of the blue feline and the antlered peanut, it was the look of concern on their faces that caught their interests.

"Kids, is there something you want to tell us?" asked Dimitri.

"Whatever it is, we'll listen to your problems, no matter what." Julia said to the kids.

In response, the trio took a deep breath, before Gumball explained to the couple of his brief encounter with Alistair, a member of the Ten Clans and how the vampire came close into killing him. Shortly afterwards, Penny then told the two how she was able to somewhat convinced Alistair into leaving them alone, even if the tactic was only a temporary solution. Once their daughter confirmed what her friends said were true, the couple were understandably shocked by today's turn of events. Dimitri, in particular, became quite serious after hearing all of this.

"I didn't think they would catch on this quickly. I was hoping for next week at the earliest."

"I was hoping for something other than that." Gumball said to the older vampire bat, not feeling a bit better upon hearing his statement. Dimitri took a deep breath before he spoke once more.

"Looks like we'll have to find a way to hide you until we can put my plan in motion."

"What plan?" Gumball, Penny and Camilla asked simultaneously.

"It's quite simple, kids…" the older, grey vampire bat began to explain. "I'm planning to track down a member of the Ten Clans, but right now, I want to take one of their own down when the time comes. I just wish I had done it sooner if I had known Alistair would show up."

Once Dimitri was done with his explanation, the trio looked at one another, somewhat a bit uncomfortable with what he had told. Then again, it was somewhat justified, considering what Alistair had done today.

"I better be prepared the next time they send in another member." Dimitri commented, before he made his way to a desk, grabbed what appeared to be a medallion of sorts and turned his attention to Gumball.

"Gumball, you might want to keep this for your own safety." the older vampire presented the medallion to the blue feline, which had strange symbols all over it, with a white gem in the middle.

"How is this supposed to protect me?" asked Gumball, as the older grey vampire bat handed him the medallion.

"When an enemy vampire is nearby, this will glow red. Otherwise, it will glow blue, an indication that you're safe." Julia replied.

"Red is bad, blue is good. I got it memorized." Gumball said to the older vampire bats, after he was certain he got the whole thing memorized.

The blue feline then turned his attention to the medallion he was given to him. Normally for him, he wouldn't believe such superstition, but after what happened to him and his family for the last few days, he decided it was best to keep it around for his own sake. With that in mind, Gumball put the medallion around his neck and looked at the mirror to admire said medallion,

"I'll have to admit, this looks pretty good on me." said Gumball.

"It does go with your fur." Penny admitted, causing her and the blue feline to blush at the same time, something that Camilla noticed right away.

"What are you two talking about?" the young vampire bat asked in curiosity.

"Nothing." They both replied quickly.

Camilla continued to look at them, a bit weirded out by their quick response.

_'What a bunch of weirdoes.'_ she thought to herself.

"Anyway..." Dimitri began, gaining the kids' attention once more, before setting his gaze at Gumball and Penny. "You two should be heading back home right now. It's not safe at night now that the Ten Clans are making their move."

"Don't worry, we'll accompany you two just in case." Julia insisted, agreeing with her husband.

"After what's been happening today, I don't mind the offer." said Gumball.

"Plus, we want to make sure that we keep our guard up when we get back home." Penny stated.

Satisfied by their response, Dimitri and Julia, along with their daughter, escorted the two out of their room and into the hallway of their castle.

* * *

The outskirts of Elmore were normally a relatively quiet place; as such, nothing strange or unusual ever showed up in such an area. But then, out of the blue, a portal mysteriously opened, allowing a mysterious figure in a dark red coat to come out of it, just as the portal itself disappeared. Shortly afterwards, the mysterious figure heard a ringing from his person, prompting him to pull his cellphone from underneath his cloak, before answering it right away.

"Hello?"

"Have you arrived at your destination?" the voice spoke in a rough, but harsh tone.

"Don't worry sir; I saw the town from this distance."

"Good. Just promise me that you won't mess this one up like Alistair did. I swear I'll don't understand what goes on in his head."

"Don't worry boss, I'm nothing like Alistair. At least I know how to take care of business." the mysterious figure attempted to assure his boss.

"Well you better, because if you don't, you wish you would be in Hell by the time this year comes to an end. Over and out."

With that, the voice from the other end of the line hung up, prompting the mysterious figure to put cellphone back on his person, before turning his gaze at the town once more.

_'Let's see what makes this place so special.'_ he thought, before the mysterious figure casually made his descent towards Elmore.

_Next time on The Vampire_

_Chapter 8: The Vampire and The Hunter_

_Another member from the Ten Clans makes his move to kill Gumball. At the same time, a new student shows up who seems to have an ulterior motive to coming to Elmore._

**Tidbits**

**-I apologized for the long wait. I was too busy with my other story, "The Newcomer", that I ended up forgetting about it and again, I apologize for it.**

**-The chapter turned out quite differently than I expected, but it was still good.**

**-I want to thank Sal for his help on this chapter.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed reading this and I'll be seeing ya next chapter!**


End file.
